The Outsiders and the Insider
by wisegirl502
Summary: This is a revised edition of the original Outsiders story but the gang has a friend... that's a girl... that's considered a Soc. Will they stay friends even though they run in different circles? Or will Zoey's mistake come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Wisegirl502 and this is my fourth FanFiction story. Just a heads up, I was obsessed with the Outsiders (ILY Sodapop!) for a long time! I hope you enjoy the story! It is the original book with a new character, so yeah. Haha, Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Goodbye

Sodapop Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis, Darrell Curtis, Dallas Winston, Two-Bit Matthews, Johnny Cade, and Steve Randall were at Zoey Gates' house waiting to say goodbye. Sodapop Curtis was a blonde, blue-eyed, really cute eight-year old boy that was happy-go-lucky and very charismatic; he wasn't happy-go-lucky right now. His eyes were filled with sadness. Ponyboy Curtis, Sodapop's youngest brother, was a light brown haired seven year old boy with bright gray-green eyes and he was a dreamer. His dreamy eyes were off in another world, probably trying to forget why he was here in the first place. Darrell Curtis, or more affectionately called Darry and also Sodapop's and Ponyboy's oldest brother, was a tall twelve year old with light brown hair, stormy gray eyes, and a broad build. He looked just like his father, and in fact shared the same name as well, but he acted nothing like his father. Darry's stormy gray eyes were unreadable. Dallas Winston was a tall and lanky, black haired, blazing blue-eyed nine year old boy raised on the streets of New York. He was moving back there in a few months and would come back to Tulsa again a few years later; that's how it had always been with Dallas. Dallas was the roughest of the group. His face was nearly unreadable but his eyes showed a hint of how upset he was. Two-Bit Matthews (his real name was Keith but no one calls him that) was a stocky nine year old with blue-gray eyes and was always cracking a joke and putting his two-bits in the conversation, hence his name. He wasn't up to any of his usual antics, not today, not with what was happening. Johnny Cade was next. He was a short seven-year old with big black puppy dog eyes and soft black hair. He truly looked like a puppy that had been beaten too many times. His parents didn't pay much attention to him unless he did something wrong. Many times, one of the gang (except for Dallas) would find Johnny passed out on their couch in the living room. Johnny's face was obviously sad. Last but not least was Steve Randall, Sodapop's best friend. He was a tall, just-turned nine-year old with jet black hair, green eyes, and a tall, lean build. Even his face was sad. Zoey Gates came out in jeans and a t-shirt. Her blonde hair was in curls and her hazel eyes were bloodshot from crying. She smiled weakly and came over and hugged Sodapop.

"I'll keep in touch," Zoey sniffed. She was moving to the East Coast, far away from Tulsa.

"You better," Sodapop said. Reality took a long time to reach Sodapop but once it did, it hit him hard. It was even worse because he and Zoey were really close.

"Here, it's a picture of all of us," Zoey handed the picture to Sodapop. Sodapop mouthed thanks.

"Have fun and kick anyone's butt who tries to mess with you," Dallas ordered her. She laughed.

"You got it Dally," Zoey smiled as she hugged him. Then she moved to Darry.

"I'll miss you Zo," Darry hugged her tightly. She moved on to Ponyboy.

"Bye Pony! I'll miss you!" Zoey hugged Ponyboy. When she released him, he wiped a tear that had started to fall down his cheek. She moved on to Two-Bit. He attempted to make a joke but failed and simply hugged her without saying anything else. She went over and hugged Johnny.

"Take care Johnnycake," She smiled. Lastly she went to Steve.

"I'm gonna miss you punching me in the arm," Steve chuckled, trying to hide how upset he really was.

"I will too," Zoey smiled. She waved goodbye for the last time and got in the car with her parents. Sodapop, Ponyboy, Darry, Dally, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve waved after her until her car was out of sight.


	2. CHP 2: Home Sweet Home

**How did you like the first chapter? I know it was short and it by far wasn't my best writing piece but it was necessary for my story. I swear this chapter will be **_**way**_** better!**

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

_Eight years later…_

"Zoey! How was the drive?" Mrs. Harris inquired.

"It was fine. Don't worry," Zoey reassured.

"Okay, well call me later okay?"

"Okay, talk to you later," Zoey said and hung up the payphone. She was back in Tulsa and she didn't remember much of it because she had been so young when she had lived there. Zoey reminisced about the past and didn't notice that she was being followed. Her white dress and floral espadrilles with a brown leather bag was not as common in Tulsa as other places. You wore something like that, you immediately dubbed a Soc. Being a Soc had its benefits, like getting out of trouble more easily and automatically having an invitation to the best parties in town. Zoey wasn't like most Socs though; she didn't flaunt her money. Did she know she was rich? Yes. Did she care? No. However, Zoey preferred to hang with the Greasers. She didn't know why, she just did. Perhaps it was because she hung out with Soda, Pony, Darry, Dally, Two-Bit, Johnnycake, and Steve when she was younger. The thought of her old friends brought back the past she had tried so hard to forget.

"No!" She thought firmly. "Don't think about it!"

She turned her head to a window when she heard a familiar laugh. Zoey knew that laugh from anywhere. The laugh that had the sound of defiance against the world made its way to Zoey's ears. Zoey turned around, her hair making a "whoosh" sound from the speed. There, directly across the street… was Dallas Winston.

"Dallas," Zoey murmured. He had changed, but she definitely recognized him. He was still talk and lanky with blazing black eyes. Wait, black eyes? Zoey shook her head. That was definitely him but his eyes were a different color. They used to be blazing blue, ice cold. Then she remembered. Dallas's eyes changed colors depending on his mood. It was rare and a medical mystery but she remembered why she thought he had blue eyes. The last time she had seen him, they were blue, and he had been somewhat sad at the time. Zoey was about to head over to Dallas when her shoulder was suddenly relieved of her purse.

"What the hell?" Zoey yelled as she took off after the thief. The thief had curly brown hair greased back. He was definitely a Greaser. Zoey chased after the thief. They ran past a DX gas station. Zoey realized that there were some people chasing after them, more Greasers by the look of it. Her attention refocused to the thief when he stumbled over something. Zoey took this opportunity to football-ram the guy to the ground. She had only meant to push him to the ground but she didn't realize her own strength and it was more like a bull stampeded him to the ground. Zoey sat on the guy, who was attempting to pull a switchblade from his pocket.

"Tim!" Someone shouted. Tim? Did he mean Tim Sheppard? Zoey looked at the guy she was sitting on and recognized the guy. It _was_ Tim Sheppard. She had known him when she had lived in Tulsa eight years ago.

"Timmy?" Zoey shook her head and she called him by the nickname she had given him when she was six.

"What did you just call me? No one calls me that! Get off of me!" Tim snarled.

"Sorry Timmy," Zoey got off of him quickly. "I didn't recognize you."

"Why the hell do you keep callin' me Timmy?" he demanded.

"What? You don't remember the only girl you _ever_ allowed to call you Timmy?"

"She moved along time ago, and she stopped contactin' us. Why?"

"You're lookin' at her." Zoey said simply. Tim looked dumbfounded.

"Z?"

"Hey, Timmy. Glad you remember me," Zoey smiled.

"When did you get here?"

"Yesterday. You look great by the way. How are you?"

"I'm good. Uh, sorry 'bout stealin' your purse,"

"Never thought I would ever hear that out of your mouth," Zoey laughed. Her laugh was stopped abruptly when someone grabbed her arm roughly. Out of shock, Zoey threw a fist at the mystery person.

"OW! That hurt like hell!" A voice said. Someone else had Zoey's arm but it was gentler.

"Let go of me!" Zoey demanded.

"Let her go Sodapop," Tim said.

"Tim, let me get this straight. You want us to the let the girl go that just rammed into you like a freight train? Have ya' lost your mind?" a voice said. It seemed far away though because her mind was on the fact that Timmy had just called the man holding her Soda.

"Yeah, that's right Steve," Tim said.

"He's lost his mind Soda," Steve said. "Why are ya' lookin' like ya' just saw a ghost, girl? And where did ya' learn to ram into people like that?"

"Darry taught me," Zoey said quietly. She had always imagined her reunion with the gang but it was nothing like this. Zoey turned to face the person holding her arm. The grip had slackened severely but still held onto her. Zoey looked into the sapphire blue eyes of Sodapop.

"Coca-cola?" Zoey asked.

"Zo?" Sodapop said. He looked more closely at her and saw his best friend from eight years ago in the hazel eyes he was staring into. "Zoey!"

Sodapop hugged Zoey and lifted her off her feet. He was so happy that she was here. He completely forgot about being mad at her when she had stopped talking to him five years ago.

"How are you?" Soda asked.

"I'm great! How are you?" Zoey replied with a grin.

"I'm great too!" Soda laughed. He had never been so happy to see someone, not even when his girlfriend Sandy had come back from visiting family for a month. Soda set Zoey down. She turned to Steve and playfully punched him on the arm. He, in return, put her in a headlock and gave ruffled her hair, something which he knew she hated.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Zoey smirked.

"Yes, yes I did," Steve remarked. She hit him hard on the arm.

"Come on; let's go get the other guys. I know they'll wanna see you again!" Soda exclaimed. Tim hugged Zoey goodbye and Soda, Zoey and Steve headed back to the DX station so Soda and Steve could close up.

Sodapop couldn't believe this was happening. He remembered Zoey always being pretty, but she was seriously beautiful now. She had grown up a lot too. Sandy was beautiful too Soda thought. But he couldn't get over exactly how beautiful Zoey was. He and Steve walked out of the gas station and found Zoey sitting on _top_ of one of the gas pump stations. She was sitting on a jacket she hadn't had before.

"Where did that jacket come from?" Steve inquired.

"It was in my purse," Zoey shrugged. Sodapop walked over and was going to help her down but she jumped lightly down to the ground and pulled her jacket down. Soda grinned at his old friend; she was still the same: independent. Sodapop and Steve put their arms around Zoey and Zoey lifted her arms and put them over Sodapop's and Steve's shoulders. The trio walked to the Curtis's house talking the whole time.

The sun was practically all the way down when they reached the Curtis house. Darry was home, Soda saw, because the green pick-up was in the driveway. Ponyboy would for sure be home because it was a school night and Darry rarely let Ponyboy go anywhere on a school night.

Sodapop was brought out of his reverie by the sound of Zoey smacking Steve's head. It was unprovoked, just like all the other times eight years ago. Zoey laughed and her laugh made Sodapop's heart skip a beat. It was as sweet as the summer air, as cool as the fall breeze. Soda joined in with Zoey because he couldn't help but laugh at Steve's face.

The three of them walked into the house and Ponyboy was on the couch, his head in a book.

"Hey Sodapop," Pony greeted him without looking up.

"Hey, Pony. Hey Darry! Come here! I need to show you something!" Sodapop yelled for his older brother.

Darry came striding into the room and while he looked the same as he had eight years ago, he was also noticeably different. He looked older than twenty; lines that shouldn't be there were on his face, and dark circles were under his eyes. However, Zoey still saw the Darry she knew: the kind, strong, protective older brother.

"What is it Soda?" Darry asked, and then his eyes rested on Zoey.

"Zoey? Zoey Gates?" He looked stunned. The sound of Zoey's name made Ponyboy look up from his book. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Hey, y'all! How are you doin' Pony? Superman?"

"Zoey!" Pony leaped up and gave her a hug. Zoey had missed Ponyboy, because she and he were a lot alike. Both of them loved to read and go to the movies. Both wanted to do well in school as well.

"Come here! Give me a hug girl!" Darry laughed with pure joy. Zoey jogged over to Darry and he swept her up in his arms of steel.

"Hey, we should call the Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally over too. They'll want to see her," Pony suggested. Steve offered to make the call and went to the phone. Zoey chatted with Pony and Darry and Soda while Steve made the call. When he came back, he grinned.

"They're coming over… but they don't know she's here," Steve said.

"It will be a good surprise," Darry agreed.

"So, where are your parents? I want to say… what's wrong?" Zoey asked, knowing she had said something wrong.

"They died in a car wreck six months ago," Darry answered quietly. Zoey felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" She apologized quietly.

"It's okay. Oh look! Johnny's here!" Sodapop said, obviously trying to cheer everyone up. Johnny walked in the door and stared at Zoey. He looked the same to Zoey. He still had his big, brown puppy eyes and his shaggy hair.

"Johnnycake!" Zoey yelled gleefully. She jumped up from the couch and hugged him.

"Zoey!" He replied, hugging her back. Two-Bit came loping in the door, his switchblade out.

"What's the emergency?" He slurred, obviously intoxicated.

"Hey Two-Bit!" Zoey grinned.

"Well, I'll be damned. Zoey Gates! Come here and give me a hug! Don't make me come over there," Two-Bit grinned. Zoey laughed and gave Two-Bit a hug.

"So now, the only person we're waiting for is Dallas," Steve said. "He was a Buck Meryl's."

"He's probably drunk then," Darry said.

"I ain't drunk," Dallas declared gruffly as he entered the door. He was seriously handsome. Not as handsome as Sodapop, but darn close! Zoey studied him. His black hair fell in wisps across his forehead and his signature slouch still there in his stance. His eyes were dark brown, looking at Darry.

"Why did y'all call me over here? I was with Sylvia!" Dallas declared huffily.

"We thought you would like to see an old friend," Sodapop grinned. Dallas turned to look at Sodapop, about to say something, when his eyes shifted to Zoey.

"Hey Dally. I kicked everyone's butt that tried to mess with me," Zoey smiled, hinting that he ought to know what she meant; he did.

"Z!" Dally exclaimed. Zoey walked over to Dallas and gave him a hug.

"How are you?"

"I'm all right. How about you Z? Long time no talk." Dallas answered.

"I think this calls for chocolate cake," Ponyboy suggested. Everyone agreed without hesitation so Pony went to get the cake.

"Why aren't you hanging out with your Socy friends?" Two-Bit questioned, taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"I met a few from a few years ago and they are so conceited. I don't like hanging out with people like that," Zoey explained. Ponyboy brought out the plates of chocolate cake for everyone. The cake was delicious and Zoey wanted another piece but she was too full.

The gang talked some more and it was eleven by the time someone mentioned it, and it was triggered by Zoey yawning.

Two-Bit, Johnny, Dallas, and Steve left after hugging Zoey good-bye.

"Where are you staying?" Darry asked.

"I don't know. My suitcase is back in my car… which is back in a parking lot. Dang," Zoey muttered.

"I'll drive you to your car, and you can spend the night here," Sodapop offered.

"Are you sure? I would love to but are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course we're sure. Now stop your worryin' Zo," Sodapop grinned. Zoey smiled back at Soda's cocky grin. The two of them walked out to the truck and got in. Once the engine started, Soda drove towards the parking lot Zoey directed him to. Zoey had begun to fade from jet lag but woke up when Soda pulled up to the parking lot.

"It's the blue pickup," Zoey said, yawning. Soda pulled up next to the car and Zoey hopped out of his truck and into her truck. The familiar scent of her truck soothed her nerves and the tension in her shoulders. She had been worried that the guys wouldn't remember her, or worse, they would and they would tell her to go away. She started the engine and followed Sodapop back to his house. Sodapop, like the sweet gentleman he was, came and opened the door for Zoey and grabbed her suitcases much to her protests.

"How much did ya bring?" Soda asked.

"I'm gonna be here for a while so I packed… a lot," Zoey explained sheepishly.

"I'm just messin' with ya," Soda patted Zoey on the back. They walked in the door where Pony and Darry were sitting in the living room.

"Zoey, you can sleep in my bed," Darry offered.

"Thanks Darry, but that's okay. I've already caused enough trouble," Zoey said.

"Are you sure? I don't mind at all," Darry said.

"I'm sure. Thank you though, really. And thank you for letting me sleep over tonight. Tomorrow I'm going to see this elderly lady to see if I can stay at her place. She has a room for rent," Zoey explained.

"Okay. Well if it doesn't work out, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like," Darry smiled.

"Thanks, Darry. I really appreciate it."

Zoey unpacked a suitcase, grabbed a pair of pajamas and went to the bathroom to change into them. The Curtis brothers were sitting around, laughing. They all looked at her when she came out. She came out and smiled weakly at them.

"You look doggone tired," Sodapop stood up, put his hands on Zoey's shoulders and steered her to the couch. "I'll get you some blankets."

"Thank you," Zoey said.

"Stop saying thank you," Soda laughed. "I've never heard someone say thank you so much."

"Sorry," Zoey said sheepishly. Pony got up from the couch and sat on the arm of it instead. Soda went and got the blankets and brought them back. Zoey was about to take them from him when he turned them away from her.

"You lay down. You look like you're about to pass out on the spot," Soda pointed out.

"I see," Zoey smirked, but obeyed. She lay down and Soda laid the blankets over her. The familiar smell of the Curtis's house, the familiar surroundings that she knew so well made her feel safe and protected. Zoey shut her eyes and fell into the first peaceful sleep since two years ago. She was home.


	3. CHP 3: The Soc

**Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been working on another story and it's taken up sooooooo much of my time! So, I'm going to try and get two or more chapters up tonight.**

Chapter 3: The Soc

Ponyboy walked out of the movie theater and squinted his eyes. The bright sunlight hurt his eyes after being in the dark theater for so long. He walked towards his house, anxious to get back because some Socs were following him. They were calling him all names under the sun and it wasn't making him feel so hot. He was on his street when they finally got out of the car and cornered him. He tried to back up but of course, backed right into one of them. They threw him on the ground and put a blade to his throat in an instant.

"How would you like that haircut to begin just below the chin?" The Soc on top of him snarled. He made a small cut on Ponyboy's neck. Ponyboy yelled for anybody in the neighborhood that could come help him. He heard Zoey yell his name and heard the Socs laugh at her. He heard her yell for Soda, for Darry, for Steve, for Dally, for Two-Bit, for Johnny. I heard Soda yell and then the Socs were off of him. Zoey reached Pony but someone pulled her off of him.

"OW! Get the hell off of me!" Zoey screamed. The dust surrounding Ponyboy made it difficult for him to see what was happening but he figured that a Soc had grabbed a hold of Zoey.

"Let the hell go of her!" Soda ordered. Pony knew that Soda had grabbed Zoey out of the Socs' grasp. Ponyboy heard Dally and Steve yelling at the Socs. Zoey was by his side now, along with Darry. Darry was shaking Ponyboy and Pony wished he would stop.

"I'm okay Darry, Stop shaking me Darry, I'm okay!" Pony said. Darry stopped shaking him instantly. Sodapop came loping back and Zoey moved out of the way.

"You okay Z?" Ponyboy heard Dally ask Zoey.

"I'm fine," Zoey replied.

Sodapop leaned down and asked, "You okay Ponyboy?"

Ponyboy mumbled something so only Soda could hear.

Zoey was rubbing her arms where one of the Socs had grabbed a hold of her. She was trying to make it discreet so that none of the gang would ask her if she was all right. Sodapop glanced at her with a questioning look at her arm, then turned back around and helped Ponyboy up and all of them started walking back to the Curtis house.

"You should've carried a switchblade with ya," Zoey heard Darry tell Ponyboy.

"Oh yeah, that would've given the Socs a reason to cut him up even more," Sodapop defended Ponyboy.

"Listen, if I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask him… kid brother," Darry argued, turning around and walking into the house.

"What were you doin' by your lonesome anyway?" Steve asked. Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

"That's none of your business," Ponyboy retorted.

"It is my business! Look at my nose!" Steve pointed to his bloodied up nose. Ponyboy smirked.

"Yeah, it's huge."

"He's a smart-ass. He's a smart-ass kid," Steve mumbled. Zoey had to stop herself from laughing. Of all the boys in the gang, she liked Steve the least. She didn't know why, she just did.

"Hey, what're you doing out of the cooler Dall?" Steve inquired, turning to look at Dallas.

"Good behavior, got off early," Dallas shrugged.

"Hey Johnny," Zoey greeted him quietly.

"Hey Zo," Johnny answered shyly.

"Hey, Johnny. Were any of those guys the ones that got you?" Dallas maneuvered around everyone so that he could be next to Johnny. Zoey walked with Ponyboy in the back while Sodapop and Steve were in some discussion about cars and girls.

"No, but I wish the Socs would stay on the West side of town," Johnny answered.

"Well don't you worry 'bout that Johnny, 'cause we're gonna have it out with them sooner or later if they keep comin' to our side of town like that," Sodapop said.

"Listen, I'm goin' to the movies tomorrow night. Anyone want to come and hunt some action?" Dallas questioned.

"Nah, Steve and I are going out tonight with Evie and Sandy," Sodapop said.

"No kids allowed," added Steve, glaring at Ponyboy. Zoey knew that Ponyboy only tolerated Steve because he was Sodapop's best friend.

"I'm in," Ponyboy said. "Johnny's in as well."

"What about you Two-Bit?"

"I'll see," Two-Bit said.

"Zoey?"

"I'd like to but I have to work on a project for school. Sorry Dally," Zoey said. The gang talked for a few more minutes, and then little by little, everyone left.

Zoey started walking back to her car which was parked down the street. She was deep in thought while absent-mindedly rubbing her throbbing arm.

"Zoey!" Sodapop's voice shouted from behind her.

"Sodapop, everything okay?" Zoey asked, turning around.

"I should be asking you that. You haven't stopped rubbing your arm. Did those Socs hurt you?"

"I don't know; my arm just hurts where they held it. That's all."

"Let me see it," Sodapop ordered like a worried big brother. Zoey tried to protest but Soda was already pulling the jacket off of her.

"I thought you said they didn't hurt you," Sodapop looked at Zoey's arm and so did Zoey. Now she knew why it hurt. A big, black, bruise was forming.

"I didn't know they grabbed me that hard," Zoey said quietly.

"Come on, let's get you an ice pack," Sodapop grabbed Zoey by the hand and led her to the Curtis home. Ponyboy was on the couch doing his homework when they walked in. Darry was cooking dinner.

"Here, sit down. I'm going to go get an ice pack," Sodapop motioned for Zoey to sit on the sofa. Zoey did as she was told because she wouldn't win with Sodapop. He disappeared into the kitchen while Pony turned his head. His eyes immediately went to the ugly black bruise on her arm.

"The Socs did that to you?" Ponyboy inquired seriously.

"Yeah," Zoey mumbled, rubbing her arm absent-mindedly again. She hated looking weak. Sodapop came back into the living room with Darry at his heels.

"Here ya go Zo." Sodapop handed Zoey the ice pack.

"Zoey, what happened?" Darry questioned.

"The Socs grabbed me and tried to put me in their car. I guess the guy gripped me harder than I realized."

"Would you like to stay here tonight?"

"Darry, I have a bruise, not a concussion. I'll be fine, but thanks for the offer. I appreciate it." Zoey smiled.

"All right, well be careful."

"I will. Mrs. Hodge will take care of me," Zoey assured. Mrs. Hodge, a little old lady, was Zoey's landlord. She let Zoey live at her ranch as long as she kept the noise to a minimum and helped Mrs. Hodge out when she needed it, which didn't happen often.

"So I've heard. See you tomorrow," Darry hugged Zoey gently goodbye, followed by Sodapop and Ponyboy.

Ponyboy watched Sodapop watch Zoey to make sure she got to her car safely. Ponyboy couldn't help but wonder if Soda liked Zoey for more than a friend. Sodapop would always say it was a brotherly love but Ponyboy never believed him. Ponyboy shook his head mentally and went back to his homework.

Sodapop lie down in his bed while Pony did his homework.

"Pony, turn out the light and get to bed," Sodapop yawned. "I've got work in the morning."

"All right. Let me just finish the rest of this chapter."

A few minutes passed and then Sodapop felt Ponyboy get into the bed. The lights went out and Sodapop felt Ponyboy shiver.

"You cold, Pony?" Sodapop whispered.

"A little," came the quiet response. Sodapop turned over and put his arm over Ponyboy. He propped up his head on his hand. "Listen, Pony, when Darry yells at you like that, he don't mean nothing; it's just that you're the baby… I mean, he loves you a lot."

"Yeah."

"Hey, shut up and I'll tell you somethin'."

"What is it?"

"I think I'm gonna marry Sandy. Of course, I'll probably wait 'til you're out of school first so I can help Darry pay the bills and stuff," Sodapop mumbled, turning on his side away from Ponyboy. He felt Ponyboy's hand on his arm, shaking him gently.

"Soda? Soda, are you in love with Sandy?" Ponyboy asked.

"Mmhmm."

"What's it like?"

"It's real nice," Sodapop murmured. "It's real nice."

Then Ponyboy released his arm and they both went to bed.

Zoey finally finished her project at two in the morning that night when she glanced over at the table next to her. Sodapop's jacket was lying there.

"I should probably return that to him… but it's so late at night. But then again, it's a weekend. I'll just go and see if they're awake. If not, then I'll leave it on the doorstep," Zoey mumbled to herself. She stood up, grabbed the jacket and her keys, and left the Hodge ranch. She drove to the East Side of town and was passing the park when the blur of two familiar people running away from Socs caught her eye.

"Pony… Johnny," Zoey murmured. Without thinking, she leapt out of her car and ran towards the Socs. Three had grabbed a hold of Ponyboy and were dunking him in the fountain. Two had thrown Johnny on the ground and were kicking the crap out of him. When he didn't get up, they went to help the other Socs with Ponyboy. Zoey rammed into one of the Socs, sending him tumbling in to the ice cold water of the pond. He stood up and Zoey punched him… hard. The guy stumbled and was completely dazed. Someone grabbed Zoey and threw her on the ground, knocking the wind out of her. She rolled to the side to avoid a foot aimed at her head, but she wasn't quick enough. The foot slammed into her head and she blacked out.

Johnny stared at the switchblade that he had just used to stab someone to save Ponyboy. His hands were trembling and he couldn't think clearly. What had he _done_? He had seen Zoey but he didn't know what had happened to her. He just sat there, formulating a plan to save himself and Pony from the police.

He didn't know how long he was there, but was brought out of his thinking by Ponyboy groaning. Johnny looked up.

"I killed him," Johnny said with a shaking voice. He saw Ponyboy look at the dead Soc.

"Johnny, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ponyboy said as he leapt up and ran away from the dead Soc and was sick.

"You okay Ponyboy?" Johnny asked, kneeling down in the grass and cleaning his blood-stained knife off in the grass.

"Johnny, what're we gonna do?" Ponyboy was shivering.

"Let's go to Dallas. He'll know what to do," Johnny declared quietly. Ponyboy stood up and along with Johnny, ran to Buck Merrill's. Corny music was playing inside and it was rubbing on Johnny's tense nerves. Johnny banged on the door and silently waited for the door to open. Buck opened it, obviously drunk.

"What do ya want?" Buck grumbled.

"We're here to see Dallas," Johnny said.

"He's busy," Buck mumbled, starting to close the door. Johnny stopped him.

"Just tell him it's Johnny and Ponyboy, man, he'll come," Johnny snapped. Buck mumbled an okay and shut the door, leaving Johnny staring in the window along with a shivering Ponyboy. They saw Buck go up the stairs and a couple minutes later come back down with Dally heading towards the door.

"Whaddya guys want?" Dally grumbled.

"Johnny killed a-a S-soc," Ponyboy stammered between his chattering teeth.

"What? Good for you," Dally patted Johnny on the back.

"We don't know what to do Dallas. And we thought maybe you could help us," Johnny admitted.

"Fine, come on," Dallas ordered, pulling the two boys inside. "Ponyboy, are you wet?"

"Yeah, I'm fine though," Ponyboy answered nonchalantly. The three of them headed upstairs to Dallas's room.

"Take that shirt off Ponyboy ore you're gonna die of pneumonia," Dallas said, digging through his drawers to find a shirt.

"Here." Dallas threw a shirt to Ponyboy. "It's Buck's. It's a little big but it'll keep you warm."

Dallas dug through his drawers some more and pulled out something black.

"Dallas, you kill people with heaters!" Ponyboy hissed.

"Yeah? You can also kill them with switchblades kid," Dallas retorted. He handed the gun to Johnny, who put it in his pocket.

"Dally, Zoey appeared but I don't know what happened to her," Johnny spoke quietly.

"What?" Dallas turned to face Johnny.

"She came out of nowhere and punched a Soc in the face. Then one of the others grabbed a hold of her and I don't know what happened to her because of the frenzy."

"I'll find her. She'll be fine," Dallas said, but he looked extremely worried.

"Now listen, there's a three-fifteen train to Windrixville. When you get to Windrixville, go to Jay Mountain. There's an abandoned church there. There's a water pump in the back so you don't have to worry about getting water. Johnny, here's fifty dollars. Get some food and then don't even stick your nose outta that church. I'll come get you when things start to settle down."

Dallas sighed and looked at Ponyboy and Johnny. Ponyboy was trying hard not to bawl and Johnny was eerily calm. Dallas turned around and grabbed his brown leather jacket and handed it to Ponyboy.

"And I thought New York was the only place I would end up in a murder wrap, Jesus Christ!" Dallas exclaimed quietly. "Now get going."

Dallas escorted Johnny and Ponyboy to the door.

"Good luck," Dallas whispered as Johnny and Ponyboy ran off into the night as fugitives.


	4. CHP 4: The Hospital

**Hi! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I'm working on two other stories besides this one and I don't know which one to write at which time so it's all hectic. Besides that, this is going to be one hectic week! Aye yi yi. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4: The Hospital

Zoey moaned as she woke up to the wailing sirens. She managed to open her eyes to slits, just enough to see what was happening and was blinded by flashing blue and red lights. It made her pounding headache almost unbearable so she shut her eyes again and the pain subsided but not by much.

"Cops," Zoey thought with fright.

"Zoey!" Someone yelled. She couldn't quite place who it was. The person sounded familiar.

"Sir!" A deeper voice said with obvious authority.

"Let me go! That's my best friend!" The other person shouted.

"Come back!" The deep voice man shouted. Someone was at Zoey's side, their hands cupping her face.

"Zoey! Zoey, please wake up!" The boy pleaded.

"Ponyboy? Johnny? Is that you?" Zoey murmured.

"No, it's me, Sodapop. Thank God you're okay!" Sodapop exclaimed. He picked Zoey up and cradled her in his arms.

"Soda?" Zoey whispered.

"Yeah, it's me. You're okay. Um, they need to take you to the hospital," Soda said uneasily.

"Okay," Zoey replied, and then she went unconscious again.

"No, Zoey! Zoey stay with me!" Sodapop shook Zoey gently.

"Soda, let the medics take her," Darry told him. Sodapop reluctantly handed Zoey to the paramedics.

"Mr. Curtis, what happened?" An officer asked.

"I don't know sir. My little brother and I… we got in a fight and he ran out of the house and I don't know what happened after that. I thought he was going to come back. I guess he got in a fight with the boys," Darry explained. He rubbed his hands over his face. Sodapop knew that Darry blamed himself for what had happened. In a way, Sodapop couldn't help but blame him too. If Darry had never hit Pony, Pony never would have run out of the house like a bat out of hell and then he never would've fought the Socs. But then again, if the Socs had just stayed on their side of town, this never would have happened either, so now Soda blamed both Darry and the Socs, mostly the Socs.

"What's goin' on?" Two-Bit asked, coming up behind Sodapop and Darry.

"Johnny and Pony killed a Soc and Zoey is knocked out and on the way to the hospital," Sodapop mumbled.

"What?" Two-Bit exclaimed. The cops and ambulances cleared out after they had cleaned everything up, although there were still two small bloodstains on the ground- one from the Soc and one from where Zoey had been found.

"What the hell happened here?" Steve came running up to the three boys.

"Johnny and Pony killed a Soc and Zoey is knocked out and on the way to the hospital," Sodapop repeated.

"You're kidding!" Steve exclaimed. "What was Zoey doing there?"

"We don't know," Darry said.

"You don't think that… she was with the Socs, do you?" Steve inquired.

"No!" Sodapop declared. "She was in her truck and she would never do anything to hurt Ponyboy or Johnny."

"Should we go to the hospital and see how she's doing?" Two-Bit asked.

"I'm way ahead of you," Soda said, already running over to the green pick-up. Darry and Steve hopped in the car with Soda while Two-Bit took his own car. Soda tore out of the neighborhood and towards the hospital. He drove like Hades was after him. They made it to the hospital in record time. The leapt out of the car and ran into the building and to the front desk.

"Is Zoey Gates here yet?" Sodapop questioned.

"Yes, sir," The receptionist replied.

"What room is she?"

"She's not ready to be seen yet. The doctors are still evaluating her. She's on the second floor though, and there is a waiting room there. I'll alert the doctors that you're here and want to see her as soon as possible," The woman said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Sodapop said. He, Darry, Steve, and Two-Bit raced to the stairs. It was quicker than the elevator. They reached the second floor and went directly to the waiting room. They all sat down and waited impatiently.

Finally, after an hour, Sodapop couldn't stand it anymore and started pacing the room.

"Soda, sit down, she'll be fine," Darry assured him, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Darry, they've been with her for an hour! Something is wrong! That along with Pony and Johnny missing, I can't sit down!"

"Are you boys here for Zoey Gates?" A doctor came in with a clipboard in his hand.

"Yes sir," Sodapop answered quickly. "How is she?"

"She's in better condition than most people who have their heads kicked in," The doctor said. "Zoey has a concussion. Whoever kicked her kicked her pretty hard and I'm amazed she doesn't have any memory loss."

"Is she awake right now?"

"Yes, but barely. I probably shouldn't let you go see her but she's been asking for you. She's wondering about a Ponyboy and Johnny. She's in room 207."

"Thank you sir." Sodapop exited the room and ran to Zoey's room. Sodapop stopped in the doorway. Zoey was pale in the hospital light and her head lolled to the side. Her hands were folded neatly across her stomach and she looked so peaceful that Soda didn't want to wake her. He entered the room hesitantly and walked next to her bed. He placed his hand on hers.

"Coca-cola?" Zoey asked quietly. Her eyes fluttered open and they rested on Soda. She smiled.

"Hey Zo, how ya feelin'?" Sodapop asked.

"I could take on fifty Socs right now," Zoey piped.

"No you couldn't," Steve said walking into the room.

"Steve, come here," Zoey requested weakly. Steve leaned forward and Zoey popped him on the head.

"Ow!" Steve exclaimed. Sodapop, Darry, and Two-Bit, despite all that had happened that night, they had to stifle the laughter that wanted to escape from them. Steve glared at them.

"Steve, you need to learn when someone is being sarcastic," Zoey smirked.

"Shut up," Steve muttered.

"When can I get outta here?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know. Two-Bit, can you ask the doctor?" Sodapop turned to Two-Bit.

"Sure kid," Two-Bit replied. He left the room and went to find the doctor.

Two-Bit could not find that damn doctor! It was driving him insane! He wandered around the halls when a nurse finally stopped him.

"Sir, I've seen you pass me about five times. Is there something I can help you with?" She asked. She was cute; she had blue eyes, blonde hair, and a cute button nose. Two-Bit wanted to tell her that he wanted her but because this was Zoey he was trying to find out about, he was going to surpass the opportunity.

"I'm looking for a Doctor Thompson. He is the doctor for my friend and I, I mean my friend wants to know when she can leave the hospital," Two-Bit explained.

"He's in the room with another patient but I'll go tell him that your friend wants him. What room is your friend in?"

"Room 207."

"Okay, I'll inform him," The nurse said.

"Thanks ma'am." Two-Bit turned around and headed back to Zoey's room. When he reached it, Darry and Steve were gone, only Soda was left in the room. Zoey's eyes were closed and Sodapop's hand was still on Zoey's hand.

"Where did Darry and Steve go?" Two-Bit asked.

"They went to find some food for her. She was starving but uh, I don't think she's that good at multitasking. I don't think she can eat and sleep at the same time," Soda tried to grin.

"Yeah, I don't think so either. The doctor will be here soon I think. A nurse told me she would tell him that Zo wanted to see him."

"Hey, ya'll. We got the food," Darry announced quietly as he and Steve entered the room.

"Did someone say food?" Zoey asked, her eyes opening instantly. The boys chuckled.

"Here ya go Z," Darry said, handing her some soup.

"So when can I get out of here?" Zoey inquired as she stuffed a spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"You can leave tomorrow if you get a good night's sleep, meaning that your visitors need to leave," The doctor said as he came in the door.

"Oh please sir. I like having them with me," Zoey begged.

"I'll allow one of you to stay here but just one. The other three will have to go," The doctor said.

"Two-Bit, you stay. Darry needs the truck and if I stay, I won't have no way of getting Zoey home," Sodapop said.

"Nah, Soda, you stay. I'll give you some money so you can take the bus or a taxi home," Darry said.

"Darry, we can't afford it," Sodapop replied, looking miserable.

"Sodapop, you should stay here," Darry insisted.

"Sodapop, stay here and I'll get you in the morning," Two-Bit offered.

"Are you sure Two-Bit?" Sodapop inquired.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Come on, let's let Zo get some rest," Two-Bit said. He walked over and ruffled Zoey's hair. "See ya tomorrow, Zoey."

"See ya Two-Bit," Zoey smiled.

"Bye Zoey." Darry hugged Zoey goodbye.

"Do you want to hit me Zoey?" Steve questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, just give me hug ya big dork," Zoey smiled. Steve went over and hugged Zoey, then left with Two-Bit and Darry, leaving Sodapop alone with Zoey.

The minute Zoey was left alone with Sodapop, she broke down. She had stayed strong in front of them, but she didn't care in front of Sodapop.

"Zo, what's wrong?" Soda asked worriedly.

"It's my entire fault," Zoey sobbed quietly.

"What's your fault?" Soda stroked Zoey on the face.

"Johnny and Pony going missing. I shouldn't have been so weak. I should've grabbed something so I could've beaten the hell out of the Socs," Zoey answered between sobs.

"Zoey, there's nothing you could've done," Sodapop tried to comfort her.

"No, I'm weak! If you or Darry or Dally or Two-Bit or Steve had been there, none of this would've happened. I hate being weak!" Zoey exclaimed quietly.

"Zo, you're not weak. I don't know any other girl that can punch as hard as you. And to tell you the truth, I'm not sure any of this would've turned out differently if me or Darry or Steve or Two-Bit or Dally had been there except for the fact that it would be one of us in the hospital and not you," Sodapop smiled. "It's _not_ your fault."

"Then why do I get the feeling it is?" Zoey muttered.

"Because you care for the people you love and if one of them gets injured and you were there, you blame yourself. I've known you for a long time Z, I know you."

"Too well, sometimes," Zoey replied, but she smiled. "Would you mind if I went to bed?"

"Not at all. You need the sleep. No offense, but you look awful." Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Night, Coca-cola."

"Night Zoey." With that being said, Zoey shut her eyes and went to bed.


	5. CHP 5: The Talk

**Ello! So, after a hectic week of packing, traveling, getting sick, getting over being sick, unpacking, packing again, writing for two other stores, and cleaning, I'm back with the next chapter. If you like it, please, please, please review. If you don't, don't. Capeesh? (is that how you spell it?)**

Chapter 5: The Talk

"Morning Zo," Sodapop greeted Zoey as she woke up.

"Hey, Sodapop," Zoey replied with a small smile.

"Two-Bit will be here soon."

"Okay. Where are my clothes?" Zoey asked, looking around.

"Here, the nurse gave them to me." Sodapop handed Zoey her clothes. "Do you need help getting up?"

"Sodapop, I have a concussion, not a broken leg," Zoey pointed out.

"Okay, well, if you do need help, let me know. Ya dig?"

"I dig." Soda left the room and Zoey got up to put on her clothes. It took her a while because she had a killer headache. When she was finally ready, she called for Soda.

"Are you okay?" Soda asked as he came in.

"Yeah, just a killer headache," Zoey replied.

"Sit down and close your eyes. I'll let you know when Two-Bit is here," Sodapop said. Zoey didn't have it in her to argue so she obeyed without any reluctance.

"Sodapop?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah Zo?"

"Have… have you heard from Ponyboy… or Johnny?" Zoey stammered.

"No, but Darry called me this morning and told me that Dally got hauled in," Sodapop informed.

"Why did he get hauled in?"

"Whenever something happens on our side of town, Dall is always on the top of their list."

"Biased jerks," Zoey muttered.

"I never thought I would hear those words out of your mouth," Sodapop said with a small smile.

"Why?"

"Because ever since you were a little girl, you never liked to disobey anyone, let alone insult someone such as the police," Sodapop pointed out.

"But I have always spoken the truth and I speak the truth now. The police are biased jerks when it comes to the Greasers and the Socs."

"You have a point," Sodapop agreed.

"Hey, y'all. How ya feelin' Z?" Two-Bit asked as a came in the room.

"Like I got kicked in the head, which, ironically, I did," Zoey joked.

"At least the Soc didn't kick out your humor or else I would have to kick you again to see if that would bring it back," Two-Bit grinned.

"Hey, I may have a concussion, but I could still kick your butt if I wanted to." Zoey smirked.

"You know what? I believe that too. Come on, let's get you outta here," Two-Bit motioned for Zoey and Sodapop to follow him. Zoey got out of the bed and walked alongside Sodapop.

"Is Dall still with the police?"

"Nah, the fuzz let him go this morning," Sodapop replied.

"Where is he now?"

"No idea. Probably at Buck's place," Sodapop said.

"Ugh, Buck."

"Yeah, I know," Sodapop mumbled. The three friends walked out of the hospital and to Two-Bit's car. Sodapop opened the door for Zoey and she got in.

"Thanks Soda," Zoey said. Sodapop shut the door and got in while Two-Bit started the car. They pulled out of the hospital and headed towards the DX station that Sodapop worked at. Zoey fell asleep on the way.

"Hey, Two-Bit. Bring Zoey to our house. Ms. Hodge is out and I don't want Zoey to be by herself in case something happens. You dig?" Sodapop said.

"I dig," Two-Bit replied as Sodapop got out of the car to go to work. Then Two-Bit went to the Curtis home and stayed with Zoey.

"Zo?" Two-Bit asked, watching Zoey bang her head on the couch.

"Yeah, Two-Bit?"

"Why are you banging your head on the couch?"

"I'm bored," Zoey replied as if it should've been obvious.

"I don't think that's going to help your concussion," Two-Bit pointed out. Zoey stopped banging her head and looked at Two-Bit grudgingly.

"Well, what else is there to do? I'm bored out of my mind. I can't read or watch TV or walk or anything because I get such a bad headache if I do," Zoey muttered. She looked miserable.

"Have you tried sleeping?"

"… No. I guess I should," Zoey said. She closed her eyes and in a few minutes, was passed out on the couch. Two-Bit couldn't help but laugh and then he turned his eyes to the TV.

When Sodapop and Darry came home, Zoey was still sacked out on the couch.

"How long as she been asleep?" Sodapop asked.

"About three hours," Two-Bit replied. Zoey turned over and mumbled something that the boys couldn't decipher. "Well, I'm gonna go. See y'all later."

"See ya Two-Bit," Darry said. Two-Bit left and the two brothers went to make dinner. It was a solemn night. Zoey woke up about an hour later and came stumbling into the dining room. Her hair was askew and her eyeliner was smeared, along with some mascara flakes under her eyes.

"Hey, y'all. Where'd Two-Bit go?" Zoey inquired.

"He left about an hour ago," Sodapop replied.

"Dang. How long have I been asleep?"

"Around four hours," Darry said.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry! I didn't intend to stay that long!" Zoey exclaimed.

"What do you mean Z?" Sodapop looked at her curiously.

"I meant to leave around five and now it's seven."

"Where were you going?"

"Back to Ms. Hodges," Zoey said, getting up.

"Zoey, you're not leaving," Darry said.

"Why not?"

"For one, you have a concussion, two, you need to be watched to make sure no complications arise. The doctor told us you could drive in a couple days, but he said that you needed to be under supervision. Sodapop and I said we would so you're not going anywhere," Darry told her. Zoey looked at her friends.

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate it but I feel like I'm being so intrusive and-"

"You're not being intrusive at all. What are friends for, right?" Sodapop queried.

"All right, fine, you guys win. But I'm sleeping on the couch or it's a no deal," Zoey said. With a deep sigh, the two boys agreed.

"Good. Well, I'm goin' to head off to bed. Night y'all. Hey, any news about Pony or Johnny?"

The two brothers shook their heads. Zoey nodded solemnly and went to the couch. She picked up the book that Pony had been reading for school. It was called _Great Expectations_. Zoey remembered reading that during her freshman year. Ponyboy had told her a few days ago that he felt like Pip. How he felt insignificant because he was looked down upon because he wasn't rich or proper. Zoey had felt bad for him when he told her that. She set the book down and with a defeated sigh, slid down onto the couch and went back to sleep.

The next few days went by slowly. The only thing they found out was that Pony and Johnny were heading to Texas. Two-Bit wanted to go to Texas to look for them but he was talked out of it.

Zoey headed over to the Curtis house. It was Thursday afternoon. The green truck that was owned by the Curtis brothers was there. Zoey walked into the house and set the pot of stew on the counter.

"Ponyboy?" Sodapop came running into the kitchen with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Zoey was too shocked to say anything. Sodapop was surprised and yelled, "Zoey!"

Sodapop quickly ran back to the bathroom and a few seconds later, returned with a fresh pair of jeans on but no shirt.

"No word from Pony yet?" Zoey inquired, trying to forget how hot Sodapop looked without a shirt on. She lifted the stew and put it in the refrigerator.

"No," Soda said miserably. "And I know Dallas knows where he is."

"Why do you say that?" Zoey asked, turning around to look at Sodapop.

"I went over to Buck's to give Dally something and I saw Pony's sweatshirt there, the one that he had ran out on us in," Soda explained.

"He wouldn't tell you?"

"No, no matter how hard I tried, he insisted he didn't know where he was." Sodapop put his hands to his face. "I'm worried about him Zo."

"I know, we all are," Zoey said as she sat down on the table next to Sodapop. "Coca-cola, Ponyboy is smart. He'll be okay."

"I really hope so," Sodapop said quietly.

"Listen, I have to go but I'll talk to later, okay?" Zoey said, standing up.

"Okay. See you later, Z." Sodapop hugged Zoey and when they let go of each other, Zoey's shirt was damp from Sodapop not drying off well.

"Sorry Zo!" Sodapop exclaimed.

"Its fine Soda, it's hot out there anyway. Take care, okay?" Zoey patted him on the shoulder and left to go to Buck's place. She drove as fast as the speed limit allowed her, although she did speed a little.

When she pulled into the parking lot at Buck's, she saw Buck outside sitting in a chair drinking.

"Buck! I need to talk to Dallas," Zoey said.

"He's upstairs," Buck grunted. Zoey turned around and headed into Buck's and up the stairs. She knocked on the room that Dallas always occupied.

"Go away!" Dallas's muffled voice shouted. Zoey ignored the order and opened the door. "What the hell? I said to go away!"

"Dallas, it's me," Zoey said. Dallas instantly turned over and looked at Zoey.

Zoey looked very, very mad and that actually scared Dallas.

"What's wrong Zoey?" Dallas asked cautiously.

"What's wrong is I know that you know where Pony and Johnny are and you're not telling Pony's worried-sick brothers where Pony is!" Zoey hissed.

"How'd you find out?"

"Sodapop told me that he knew you knew where they were but that you weren't telling him. He doesn't know I'm here."

"Why did you come here?"

"Because I'm going with you when you go and see Pony and Johnny next time," Zoey said.

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am Dallas. Don't argue with me."

"I'm going to argue with you. Why do you want to go?"

"Because I've been worried sick about them too and I won't yell at them unlike Darry will if he goes."

With a defeated sigh, Dallas said, "Fine, I'm going tomorrow. I'll pick you up at ten. Okay?"

"All right, but I swear to God, Dallas, that if you don't, I'll kick the crap out of you when you come back and I'll tell Darry that you know where Pony and Johnny are," Zoey threatened.

"God, I'm going to pick you up without fail, okay?" Dallas threw his hands up in the air.

"You better," Zoey warned and with that, she turned on her heel and walked out, leaving Dallas alone.


	6. CHP 6: The Fire

**Hey y'all! Alrighty, here's the next chapter! Sorry, it has taken so long to get it up. I'm working on three other stories and then I've been traveling and I'm taking my driving course and it's kicking my butt and that's the online course too. *Sigh* I'm glad I have finally gotten this chapter up and I'm not sure if I told you this but I'm usually unorganized and I've finally organized a way where I won't pay a lot attention to one story and completely neglect another story. I'm quite happy about that. Anyways, enough of my rambling which I realize I do a lot (sorry about that). Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 6: The Fire

Dallas had been pretty shocked at Zoey's outburst. She had really never lost her temper before. Hell, he had never seen her lose her temper. Okay, maybe if Steve pushed and prodded her enough and then she would yell at him to knock it off and slap him upside the head but for the most part, Zoey was pretty laid back. Dallas leaned back on his bed and rubbed his face. Why the hell had he agreed to let her go? He certainly couldn't back out now because if he didn't pick her up, she would go to Darry and then Dallas would get his head smashed. With that lovely thought fresh in his mind, Dallas drifted off to sleep.

Zoey waited impatiently for Dallas to come pick her up. She was about to give up hope when Buck's T-Bird came racing up the driveway. Dallas was at the wheel with a brown leather jacket and sunglasses on. Zoey smiled triumphantly and hopped into the car.

"So where are Pony and Johnny?" Zoey asked as she put on her seatbelt and Dallas whipped out on the main road.

"Windrixville. We have a ride ahead of us," Dallas replied. Zoey nodded. They did have somewhat of a ride. It was an hour and a half to Windrixville so Zoey closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Z, wake up. We're here," Dallas shook Zoey awake. She had fallen asleep before they had even driven out of Tulsa.

"I'm up," Zoey yawned. She looked around somewhat dazed before she looked at Dallas with expectant eyes. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Dallas countered.

"Where are Pony and Johnny?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up," Dallas retorted.

"Alright, no need to get all flustered. Come on," Zoey said, getting out of the car.

"Girls…" Dallas muttered to himself. Dallas led the way with Zoey right behind him. They were at an abandoned, old church. It was well-known but no one went near it. It looked like it was about to collapse at any minute. It probably hadn't been the safest for Ponyboy and Johnny to stay there just because of that reason but Dallas hadn't known any other place they could stay.

Dallas peeked in between a crack in the wall. He moved to the side and opened the door. Zoey followed closely behind him.

The church was dusty and it desperate need of repairs, but then again, it was way past that stage and looked like it was about to fall down at any moment.

Zoey let out a small sigh of relief when she saw Ponyboy and Johnny sacked out on the benches that were scattered in the church. Dallas walked over and woke Ponyboy up.

"Hey Pony," Dallas grinned. "Or should I say sleeping beauty?"

Ponyboy smirked at Dallas but you could tell that he was glad to see him.

"Hey, Pony," Zoey said quietly. Ponyboy looked at her with utter shock.

"Zoey! What are you doing here?" Ponyboy asked.

"She practically threatened me to let her come," Dallas replied. Zoey looked sheepish.

"I've been worried," She defended. Zoey walked over ruffled Ponyboy's hair. He grinned at her. Johnny looked at Zoey and smiled shyly at her. Zoey sweetly smiled back at him. Johnny asked if the fuzz were still after them and Dallas explained that the fuzz thought that Pony and Johnny were headed to Texas. Ponyboy started firing off questions before Dallas cut him off.

"Hold on, Kid. I can't answer everything at once. You two want to go get something to eat first? I skipped breakfast and I'm about starved," Dallas said.

"_You're _starved?" Johnny practically squeaked. Zoey sat on a bench while the guys conversed. Dallas commented on the boys' appearance, how they both looked pale and how they had both lost some weight and how they looked like zombies from not getting any sleep. Suddenly, Dallas reached in his back pocket, mumbling about he had something to give to Ponyboy.

"A letter? Who from?" Pony asked curiously.

"The President, of course, stupid. It's from Soda," Dallas said. Ponyboy started asking more questions and Dallas cut him off again and explained all about how Soda had come over to Buck's and found the sweatshirt. Ponyboy leaned back and read the letter. When he was finished, he asked Dally about why he got hauled in. Of course, Zoey knew why so she zoned out and got lost in her own thoughts. She thought about how hard Darry was taking this and the sleepless nights Sodapop was having and Sodapop shirtless with just a towel around his waist and-

"No!" Zoey thought. "I can't think of him like that! He's my best friend, he doesn't think of me like that. For crying out loud, he has a girlfriend!"

"Zoey!" Dallas shouted. Zoey shook her head, her look confused.

"Come on, we're going to get something to eat," Dallas said. Zoey jumped up and followed them to the Buck's T-Bird parked out front. Zoey loved fast driving when _she_ was the one driving. Dallas's driving scared the hell out of her. He took the road away from Jay Mountain going eighty-five. Pony and Johnny looked a little green but Zoey dismissed it. She was in the back with Pony while Johnny was in the front with Dallas. They pulled into a barbecue restaurant and ordered barbecue sandwiches. Ponyboy and Johnny got four, Zoey and Dally got two. The first thing that Ponyboy ordered, however, was a Pepsi. Zoey laughed at his love for Pepsi.

Ponyboy and Johnny ate ravenously. Dallas was amazed and said he thought he was hungry. Then he brought up the warfare happening between the Greasers and Socs. They had a war council and whatnot and Zoey got lost in it all. She was brought back to it when Dallas said the name "Cherry". She was their spy. Johnny gagged and Ponyboy dropped his hamburger in shock. However, Zoey went back to her own thoughts when Dallas told them about Two-Bit getting jumped. She had been through it all and had seen the bruises on Two-Bit's arm and even a small one on Darry's arm. It had made her so mad that she turned red and the gang thought she was going to faint.

"We're goin' back and turn ourselves in," Johnny said. _That_ broke Zoey out of her reverie. She looked at Johnny in surprise. Naturally, Dallas gagged.

"What?" Dallas asked.

"I said we're goin' back and turn ourselves in." Dallas looked completely flabbergasted while Ponyboy looked like he knew this was coming. "I have a good chance of bein' let off easy. I ain't got no record with the fuzz and it was self-defense. Ponyboy and Cherry can testify to that. And I don't aim to stay in that church all my life. We won't tell that you helped us, Dally, and we'll give you what's left of the money and say we hitchhiked back so you won't get in trouble, okay?"

Johnny seemed like he was trying to convince himself as much as he was Dallas. Dallas, meanwhile, chewed on his fake ID, which passed him as twenty-one and allowed him to buy liquor, something Zoey hated. Dallas could make big bucks if he went into the rodeo or something because he was really good at it.

"You sure you want to go back? Us greasers get it worse than anybody else," Dallas pointed out.

"I'm sure," Johnny nodded. "It ain't fair for Ponyboy to have to stay up in that church with Darry and Soda worryin' about him all the time. I don't guess… I don't guess my parents are worried about me or anything?"

Zoey blocked out Dallas's answer because she knew what it would be and she didn't want to see the hurt look on Johnny's face. Dallas tore out of the parking lot and headed back to the church after a very colorful stream of cuss words. Johnny was silent most of the way. So was Pony. Zoey didn't speak a word. Her mind had a mind of its own.

"Zo, you okay?" Ponyboy nudged Zoey.

"Yeah, off in my own little world. I'm glad you're safe Pony. It's been a rough five days," Zoey said with a tired smile. Zoey's eyes suddenly got huge as she looked behind Ponyboy. Ponyboy followed Zoey's gaze and his eyes got big too. The church was on fire. Dallas slammed on the brakes and Ponyboy jumped out, saying something about checking it out. Dallas yelled at him to come back but Ponyboy was already off. Johnny had followed him and Zoey decided to follow them too. Zoey reached the boys right when a hysterical woman came up to this huge man and started saying that some of the kids were missing. The man, who Zoey figured was Jerry since that's what the woman called him, said that they had to be around here somewhere. The woman was defiant when she aid the children had been missing for half an hour and how she thought they were climbing the hill when they all froze.

Faintly, they could hear the screams of kids _inside_ the church. The woman went white and started saying something but Zoey didn't hear because of the ringing in her ears. Whether it was from shock that there were actually _kids_ _inside the church_, or the effects from her concussion a few days ago, she didn't know. Zoey suddenly realized that Ponyboy and Johnny were running to the church, the big man Jerry after them. Zoey dashed after them and after listening to the screams, Zoey figured that the kids were in the back of the church. She started pulling planks off the back side of the church and an extra pair of hands started helping her. It was Dallas. They pulled some planks off and could see Johnny and Ponyboy inside and they could also see the missing children. Johnny and Pony pushed two kids out the hole that Zoey and Dallas had made while Dallas yelled at them to forget the "blasted kids" and get out of there. Johnny and Ponyboy ignored him and continued helping the kids. Ponyboy stepped out once all the kids were out and his arm was on fire. Pony collapsed to the ground and Dallas hit him a little too hard to put the fire out. Pony went unconscious. Johnny yelled bloody-murder as a beam struck him on his lower back. Dallas and Zoey scrambled to pull him out. Since Zoey was smaller, she went in farther to pull him to hand him to Dallas. Dallas grabbed a hold of an unconscious Johnny and laid him on the ground.

"Dallas!" Zoey screamed. Her jacket had been caught on a piece of wood and her zipper was stuck so she couldn't get out of her jacket. Dallas ran over to her but he wasn't quick enough before a fiery beam fell down and struck Zoey on the head. Zoey slumped to the ground with a fire starting on her jacket. Dallas pulled out a switchblade and cut Zoey's jacket open and dragged her from the scene, receiving a nasty burn on his arm.

When Ponyboy woke up, he was being jostled around. He heard sirens and the first thing he thought of was that he was in a cop car. A wet rag was being rubbed across his head and a voice that sounded familiar said, "I think he's coming around."

"Where…" Ponyboy croaked.

"Take it easy kid, you're in an ambulance." The voice said.

"Where's Johnny? And Dallas? And Zoey?" Ponyboy cried frantically.

"They're in the other ambulances, right behind us. Just calm down. You're going to be okay. You just passed out."

Pony talked some more with the guy and he realized it was the teacher, Jerry, who had tried to stop Pony from going into the church. Ponyboy thought Jerry was crazy when Jerry said that he thought that Pony, Johnny, Dallas, and Zoey had been sent down from heaven.

"Sent from heaven?" Ponyboy thought. He told Jerry what he was: a greaser. The conversation was kind of boring and Ponyboy started thinking about the gunfire sounds that Jerry had heard in the fire and how there went his and Johnny's gun and how there went _Gone With the Wind_. Then he thought, "Were we sent from heaven?" He laughed weakly and the guys must of thought he was about to become hysterical… which in a case was true… and they talked in soothing voices to him the rest of the way to the hospital.

Ponyboy was sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear how Johnny, Dally, and Zoey were doing. Ponyboy had been checked over and except for a few burns and big bruise across his back, he was fine.

When the stretchers came with Johnny, Dally, and Zoey, Ponyboy started to get anxious. Dallas's eyes were closed and his arm was badly burnt, but when he passed Ponyboy, he opened his eyes, grinned, and told him that if he ever did something like that again, he would beat the tar out of him. Dallas was still swearing when they took him into his room.

Johnny came next and it was almost unbearable for Ponyboy to look. His face wasn't burnt but he was unconscious, very pale, still, and looked sort of sick.

Zoey was last. She was out cold and there was a nasty gash on the side of her head, most of it hidden by her hair. Her face was black from the ash of the fire and her jacket was gone. Ponyboy wondered what happened to it.

Jerry had stayed with Pony the whole time and Pony explained the story, leaving the out the part of the gun and the ride on the freight train. When Pony took out a smoke, Jerry told him he shouldn't smoke. When Pony asked why, Jerry said he was too young. Mostly everybody in Ponyboy's life smoked so he had never thought there was anything wrong with it.

Jerry sighed and grinned and told Ponyboy that two people claiming to be his brothers were here. Ponyboy leapt up and sure enough, down the hall, Sodapop and Darry were there. Ponyboy ran towards Soda and he had Ponyboy in a bear hug in an instant.

"Oh, Ponyboy, your hair… your tuff, tuff hair…" Sodapop murmured. Then Pony saw Darry and in a husky voice, Darry said, "Ponyboy…"

Pony let go of Soda and stared at Darry.

"Darry!" Ponyboy screamed. He ran into Darry's arms and repeatedly said he was sorry. Darry hugged him tightly,

"Oh, Pony, I thought we'd lost you… like we did Mom and Dad," Darry choked, trying to hold back sobs. Sodapop joined in the hug and Ponyboy knew Darry loved him and that he was going home and _staying _there.

The next morning, Sodapop woke up to the voices of Two-Bit, Steve, and Darry. He was the last one to wake up. He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. Ponyboy was home at last. Johnny was safe… technically. Dallas was okay. And Zoey was semi-okay. She had another concussion, this time much worse than her last one. He had tried to see her last night before he, Pony, and Darry went home but the doctors refused to let him in.

Sodapop pushed away the thought of Zoey. He couldn't like her, she was his best friend. She didn't like him like that. Besides, he was going to marry Sandy anyways. Soda got up and took a shower. He asked Darry where his DX shirt was and ignored a smartass comment made by Steve about how pants were required too (since all he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist). When he was ready, he, Darry, and Steve left for their jobs, leaving Two-Bit to watch Ponyboy.

The walk to Tasty Freeze was short.

"I would drive us," Two-Bit said, "But the brakes are out on my car. Almost killed me and Kathy the other night. You oughta see Kathy's brother. Now there's a hood. He's so greasy he glides when he walks. He goes to the barber shop for an oil change, not a haircut."

Two-Bit laughed, Ponyboy wanted to, but he had a massive headache. When they reached the Tasty Freeze, the blue mustang that had been trailing them for eight blocks pulled into the parking lot. Three Socs got out, and it was the ones that had jumped Pony and Johnny and Zoey. Ponyboy hated them.

Two-Bit put his elbow on Ponyboy's shoulder while dragging his cigarette.

"You know the rules. No jazz before the rumble," Two-Bit said with a warning tone.

"We know. Come here. I want to talk to you," Randy said to Pony. Ponyboy looked at Two-Bit and Two-Bit told him he would keep an eye on them. Ponyboy followed Randy to his car. Man, was it tuff. The tuffest car Ponyboy had ever been in.

"I read about you in the paper. How come?" Randy finally said.

"I don't know. Maybe I felt like playing hero," Ponyboy replied.

"I wouldn't have. I would have let those kids burn."

"You might not have. You might have done the same thing."

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I would never believe a greaser could pull something like that."

"'Greaser' didn't have anything to do with it. My buddy over there wouldn't have done it. Maybe you would have done the same thing, maybe a friend of yours wouldn't have. It's the individual," Ponyboy explained.

"I'm not going to show at the rumble tonight," Randy said quietly. "I'm sick of all this. Sick and tired. Bob was a good guy. He was the best buddy a guy ever had. I mean, he was a good fighter and tuff and everything, but he was a real person too. You dig?"

Ponyboy nodded. Randy went on to explain how Bob never got in trouble and if he did something wrong, his parents blamed themselves. Randy said that Bob would've liked his old man to lay down the law and to say 'No' just one time. Then he brought up Johnny.

"The kid- your buddy, the one that got burned- he might die?"

"Yeah," Ponyboy answered solemnly.

"What about the girl? Zoey?"

"She has a major concussion, second time in a week. We're not sure how she is," Ponyboy said quietly. Randy went on into another rant about how now matter what, whether there's a rumble or not, everyone will be where they were before. The Socs will always be the lucky ones who get all the breaks and the greasers will always be at the bottom. Randy went on to say that he was thinking of running away.

"Running away won't help," Pony pointed out.

"Oh, hell, I know it, but what can I do? I'm marked chicken if I punk out at the rumble, and I'd hate myself if I didn't. I don't know what to do," Randy half-sobbed.

"I'd help you if I could." Ponyboy meant it too.

"No, you wouldn't. I'm a Soc. You get a little money and the whole world hates you."

"No, you hate the whole world." Ponyboy got out of the car and turned back around. "You would have saved those kids if you had been there. You'd have saved them the same as we did."

"Thanks grease," Randy said, but stopped short. "I didn't mean that. I mean, thanks, kid."

"My name's Ponyboy. Nice talkin' to you, Randy." Ponyboy walked away from the mustang while Randy honked the horn to get his friends to come back.

"What'd he want? What'd Mr. Super-Soc have to say?" Two-Bit asked.

"He ain't a Soc. He's just a guy. He just wanted to talk," Ponyboy replied nonchalantly. Two-Bit shrugged and after getting a Coke, the two of them went to the hospital.

Two-Bit and Ponyboy walked to the hospital. Two-Bit was eager to see how Dally, Johnny, and Zoey were doing. Hopefully, Zoey and Johnny would be up since they had been out cold last night.

When they reached the hospital, the nurse wouldn't let them see Johnny, but after much prodding and an intervention from the doctor, they were allowed to go in. Johnny looked awful but he was awake. Ponyboy and Two-Bit talked to him for a while, Two-Bit got up and went to the gift shop to get Johnny _Gone With the Wind_, and when Two-Bit came back, Johnny was passed out from the stress of not wanting to see his mom, who was yelling outside in the hall. Ponyboy was on the verge of tears and even Two-Bit was close to crying. For once in his life, Two-Bit wasn't cracking jokes or even being humorous.

They passed Johnny's mother in the hospital and Two-Bit told her to go to hell after she screamed at them saying they were no good hoodlums. The two of them headed to Dallas, who was yelling at the nurse to get out. He was genuinely happy to see Ponyboy and Two-Bit and even surprised Ponyboy when he said he was scared that he had hit Pony too hard when he was just trying to hit him hard enough to put out the fire and said he was glad he didn't kill Ponyboy.

"Uh… how's the kid and Zoey?" Dallas asked casually.

"We just left Johnny," Two-Bit said hesitantly. "We haven't seen Zoey yet. I don't know about stuff like this… but… well, Johnny seemed pretty bad to me. He passed out cold before we left."

Dallas cussed between his clenched teeth and asked for Two-Bit's switchblade. Two-Bit reached into his back pocket and handed it to Dallas.

"We gotta win that fight tonight. We gotta get even with those Socs. For Johnny," Dallas said with a tremor to his voice. Dallas put the blade under his pillow and Two-Bit and Ponyboy knew better than to talk to him when he was like that. They left and asked for Zoey's room.

"I'm sorry, sir, but she checked out a little while ago," the nurse informed us.

"They let her go after having a concussion like that?" Ponyboy asked incredulously. The nurse nodded.

"Do you have any idea where she went?" Two-Bit asked.

"No sir," The nurse replied. The two left the hospital, in shock from seeing how bad off Johnny was, how mad Dally was, and where the hell Zoey had gone and why the hell the hospital had let her go. Ponyboy sat on a bench while he and Two-Bit waited for the bus.

"You feel okay? You're awful hot," Two-Bit said, resting his hand on Pony's forehead.

"I'm all right. Don't tell Darry, okay? Come on Two-Bit, be a buddy. I'll be well by tonight. I'll just take a bunch of aspirins," Ponyboy said with a pleading edge to his voice.

Two-Bit gave in, said something about how Darry was stricter with Pony and Soda than his parents were, and how if it wasn't for the gang, Darry would be a Soc. Ponyboy knew it too. The bus came and they headed on home.

**Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review please! I had a serious case of writer's block so sorry if it took a while to be published!**


	7. CHP 7: The Fight

**Hi y'all! So here's the next chapter. Sorry about the last one, it wasn't my best so here's another one. Again, this one pretty much follows the storyline but it is mainly from Zoey's point of view. Yeah, I pretty much hated the last chapter but I don't know how else to write it so again, I'm soooooooooo sorry. Anyways, enough of my rambling, here's the next chapter.**

**Oh, and I realized I forgot a disclaimer for the story so here it is: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS (although I wish Sodapop was my boyfriend :D )**

Chapter 7: The Fight

When Two-Bit and Ponyboy got home, they were shocked to see Zoey on the couch reading a book.

"Zo?" Two-Bit asked incredulously.

"Hey Two-Bit. Hey Ponyboy, how ya feeling?" Zoey asked worriedly.

"Uh, okay, I guess. How are you feeling?" Ponyboy inquired.

"Better than I did last night," Zoey joked. "The concussion ain't as bad as they thought it was. I have a hard head so don't worry. The beam just grazed my head."

"How'd they let you out?" Two-Bit questioned.

"Lots and lots of prodding and a bit of paying them off," Zoey grinned. "Pretty much, I bugged the hell out of them until I annoyed them so much they let me out."

Two-Bit chuckled. "Well, I say we eat some chocolate cake," He suggested. Ponyboy and Zoey agreed and they cut themselves hearty slices. They sat at the dining table and ate their cake.

"So, what time is the rumble?" Zoey inquired.

"Nine-thirty," Two-Bit replied.

"You goin' Pony?"

"Yeah," Pony said nonchalantly. Zoey didn't say anything but her eyes said that she disapproved. "How's Mrs. Hodge, Zoey?"

"She's all right. She's visiting some friends in Dallas. She'll be back in two days," Zoey explained.

"She's always gone," Two-Bit commented. Zoey laughed and agreed.

"What are you going to do when we go to the rumble?" Two-Bit inquired.

"I'm going to stay here and get ready to fix up your cuts and bruises," Zoey said.

"Zo, I know you don't like this rumble business, but it's the only way to solve this thing," Two-Bit said. Zoey didn't say anything. She didn't like rumbles, she _hated_ them.

"I know I can't talk you out of it Two-Bit, but just… be careful. Johnny and Dally are in the hospital and I don't want any of the rest of you in there either. Ponyboy has a headache, I know he does because I know that look on his face," Zoey said. Ponyboy looked somewhat ashamed. "I know not to tell Darry because he won't let Pony fight and I know Pony wants to but, I don't know, you're family to me, and I just don't want to see you get hurt. I'm not saying your weak or anything because you're far from it but I just worry."

Two-Bit looked at Zoey curiously. "Z, we're not going to get hurt. We have Sheppard's gang backin' us up. We'll be fine," Two-Bit assured. Zoey looked reproachful.

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all…" Zoey muttered. Ponyboy looked down. He had that same feeling too. The trio elapsed into silence and didn't say anything. Two-Bit knew not to bring up the rumble because Zoey hated them. She was worried about them; she still really cared about them. He couldn't help but remember when Zoey had stopped writing to the gang and how upset and mad they had been. Then she suddenly was in their lives again and all their anger at her had dissipated. She had been genuinely glad to see them. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened, why she had stopped writing. He didn't let it get to him. Zoey never brought it up and she must've had a good reason not to.

"Hey Two-Bit, Ponyboy! Where are ya?" Steve yelled.

"In the kitchen," Two-Bit replied. Pony took the dishes and put them in the sink, washing away all the evidence that the three of them had had chocolate cake. Steve came swaggering in with Sodapop behind him. Both of them looked stunned to see Zoey there.

"Zoey!" Sodapop exclaimed.

"Hey Coca-cola, Steve," Zoey replied with a smile.

"What're you doin' outta the hospital?" Steve asked.

"Ah, my concussion ain't that bad. It wasn't as bad as they thought it was. Plus, I annoyed the hell out of them." Zoey grinned mischievously. Sodapop grinned as well.

"That's our Zo," He laughed. Zoey blushed. Darry came into the kitchen and started making dinner, of course, after getting over the shock of Zoey being in the room.

"You hungry Zoey?" Darry asked.

"No, I'm okay," Zoey replied. "Hey, listen, I have to go but I'll be back before you guys go to the rumble."

"Where ya goin'?" Sodapop asked.

"I'm goin to go to the bank. I have some things I need to take care of." That was all she said and she left the house. When she got to the bank, she went to a phone booth, pulled out some quarters and called the hospital.

"Hello?" A nurse answered.

"Hi, is Dr. Gordon available to speak?" Zoey asked.

"Let me check, miss," The nurse said. Some corny music came on and Zoey impatiently waited for an answer.

"Hello, this is Dr. Gordon. Who is this?" A deep voice came over the phone.

"Hello, Dr. Gordon. My name is Zoey Gates; I'm a friend of a patient of yours, Johnny Cade. I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Is there any way to save Johnny?"

"Well… there is a surgery but it's very costly. Why are you asking?"

"How much?"

The dinner was made, eaten, and the dishes put away. That's when everyone started to get ready for the rumble.

Zoey came in with a thoughtful look on her face. When she saw everyone getting ready, Sodapop could see the worry in her eyes.

"We'll be fine," He whispered.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Zoey replied quietly, glancing at Ponyboy. Sodapop understood and Darry wasn't keen on letting Pony go either. However, he reluctantly let Ponyboy go after Ponyboy pretty much begged him to let him go.

The gang left and Zoey was alone for a few minutes when the door came practically busting down. Zoey picked up a book and was about to slam it into the person when she realized who it was.

"Dallas! God, don't scare me like that!" Zoey exclaimed, feeling kind of dizzy.

"Sorry, Zo. Where'd the gang go?" He asked.

"They've headed to the rumble. What're you doing outta the hospital?"

Dallas didn't answer her question because he was already running out the door. Zoey rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, turned on the TV, and anxiously waited for the gang to come back.

An hour passed before she finally heard the shouts from Steve and Soda and Two-Bit (who was completely soused). They came charging in but even thought they were excited, something about Darry's expression seemed wrong. All of them were cut up and bruised.

"I'm guessing we won?" Zoey asked.

"You know it!" Two-Bit grinned and pulled Zoey into a hug and swung her around.

"Where's Pony and Dally?" Zoey inquired once Two-Bit had put her down. The gang turned somewhat solemn.

"They disappeared. I saw Dally drag Ponyboy off somewhere," Darry replied quietly. Zoey nodded as the gang took seats and rubbed their cuts and bruises.

"Let me clean those up," Zoey said. None of the gang refused so she went to the kitchen and got wet rags. Two-Bit and Darry were relatively okay except for some scrapes and bruises on Two-Bit and busted knuckles for Darry. Steve was the worst. He practically had a whole in his mouth. Zoey tried to clean his cuts up but he told her he was fine. She didn't believe it but she didn't argue with Steve, she knew better. She went over to Sodapop and gently wiped the dirt off his face. Sodapop smiled weakly at her and she smiled back. He had a massive bruise on his cheek and a cut lip. She wiped the blood off his lip and went back to the kitchen to get some antibiotic ointment. She came back, put a small glob on her finger, and rubbed it on Soda's cheek. She got a smaller amount and put some on the cut on his lip.

"Thanks, Zo," Soda said quietly.

"You're welcome, Coca-Cola," Zoey replied with a sweet smile. Sodapop smiled weakly at his nickname. Zoey went to Darry next and cleaned the blood off his knuckles and applied the antibiotic ointment onto them with a tissue.

"Thanks, Zoey," Darry said.

"You're welcome, Darry," Zoey replied. Two-Bit didn't really need anything cleaned except some dirt off a cut. Zoey sat down on the couch close to Sodapop. They all sat in silence.

"Was Pony okay in the fight?" Zoey questioned quietly to Sodapop.

"No, he was out of it," Sodapop whispered. Zoey lowered her head but snapped it back up when the door opened. Darry was in his feet in an instant. It was Ponyboy.

"Where have you been?" Darry demanded. Zoey immediately knew something was wrong with the look on Ponyboy's face, and apparently so did Darry because he changed his tone of voice and asked more gently, more worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Ponyboy explained that Johnny had died and that Dallas had run out of the hospital. He also said that Dallas was going to blow up. Zoey knew it would happen if Johnny died. Darry whispered something to Soda and Soda said Ponyboy's name softly, but Ponyboy backed away, saying he was fine. Darry took a step forward but Ponyboy told him not to take a step closer. At that instant, the phone rang and Steve went to get it. Everyone was staring at Ponyboy. Steve yelled for Darry and Darry reluctantly went to the phone. Zoey cautiously took a step towards Ponyboy and he didn't stop her so she walked slowly up to him.

"Pony, do you want me to clean some of those cuts?" Zoey inquired gently. Ponyboy nodded slightly so Zoey grabbed a clean wet towel that had been lying on the coffee table. She gently put her free hand on his cheek and carefully wiped the other cheek. When she was done, she did the same to the other cheek. After that, she put on the antibiotic ointment and it was when she was done that Darry informed them that Dally had just robbed a store at gunpoint and that they were supposed to meet him at the lot. All of them broke into a dead run. Zoey was scared for truly the first time in her life. Dally was like a brother to her. They had already lost Johnny, they couldn't lose Dallas too.

They reached the lot just as Dallas did. The cops were right behind him. Dallas yelled at the cops and pulled out a _heater_.

"Dallas, no!" Zoey heard herself scream. Dallas looked at her with surprise and that's when the cops fired.

"NO!" The gang yelled simultaneously hysterically. Dallas fell to the ground and Zoey ran in a daze. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion. She was the last one to reach him. Dallas was staring at the stars before his eyes slowly closed. A sob escaped Zoey and she lowered her head and cried. She didn't care if the gang saw her; they were all about to cry as well. Ponyboy fell to the ground in a crumpling heap. Darry and Sodapop dropped to their knees and shook their little brother, trying to get him to wake up. An ambulance arrived and carried Dallas and Ponyboy to the hospital. Sodapop and Darry rode with the ambulance while Steve, Two-Bit, and Zoey ran to Two-Bit's car. Zoey leaped into the back while Steve and Two-Bit took the front. Two-Bit drove like the devil was after him to the hospital. It must've been a record time but they didn't care. All three of them cared about was Ponyboy and Dallas. They couldn't lose them too. Sodapop and Darry were in the waiting room. Sodapop was in a trance and Darry was pacing relentlessly. Steve and Zoey flanked Sodapop. Two-Bit tried to get Darry to stop pacing but Darry didn't seem to hear him.

"Sodapop?" Zoey asked quietly.

"I can't lose him, Zoey," Sodapop whispered. He started to shake.

"You won't lose him," Zoey assured him. She hesitantly took his hand and squeezed it. This was her fault. She should never have let that Soc kick her in the head because then she could've helped Ponyboy and Johnny get the Socs away and then the two boys wouldn't have had to run away and then she and Dallas wouldn't have gone to get them and then there would've been no fire at the church and then Johnny, Dallas, and Ponyboy would never have been hurt and Johnny wouldn't be dead and Dallas wouldn't be on life support and Ponyboy wouldn't be in the hospital. She realized that she was trembling and forced herself to stop because she had to comfort Sodapop who was sobbing. She still couldn't stop the thought that this was _all_ her fault thought. The doctor came in and told them that Ponyboy had a major concussion from getting kicked in the head repeatedly. Darry paled. Ponyboy must've been kicked in the head at the rumble. Sodapop squeezed Zoey's hand tightly and she thought he might break it; of course, she wouldn't care if he did. The doctor said that Ponyboy would be all right but that unless Dallas had emergency surgery in the next couple of days, he would die. The gang was speechless.

"I'm so sorry," The doctor apologized and he left the room. Zoey stood up and walked out of the room.

"Dr. Gordon!" Zoey yelled as she ran down the hall.

"Yes, miss?" Dr. Gordon asked.

"How much is the surgery?" Zoey inquired breathlessly.

"Expensive. It's ten-thousand dollars."

Zoey inhaled sharply as she took out her checkbook. It was her parent's money that they had left her. She wrote the check for ten-thousand dollars and handed it to the doctor. "Please, save him," She begged. The doctor looked flabbergasted but took the check.

"Nurse!" He shouted.

"Yes, Dr. Gordon?" the nurse questioned.

"Get Dallas Winston ready for surgery," He ordered.

"Yes, sir." The nurse turned around and hurried to Dallas's room.

Zoey turned around and Dr. Gordon stopped her.

"Hey, didn't you pay for Johnny Cade's surgery too?" He inquired.

"Yes, sir," Zoey replied.

"He's going into surgery tomorrow," Dr. Gordon informed her.

"W-What? But he's d-dead. H-he died earlier t-tonight," Zoey stammered.

"We shocked him back to life and immediately brought him to the surgery room. I'm not sure if he'll survive it but he might," Dr. Gordon said. Zoey was speechless.

"Dr. Gordon?"

"Yes, Ms. Gates?"

"Don't tell Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Dallas, Johnny, Two-Bit, or Steve that I paid for the surgery. I want them to know that they have breaks too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sure," Zoey declared.

"All right then." Dr. Gordon walked away and Zoey went back to the waiting room.

"Where were you? You just upped and left," Steve asked.

"I needed to go to the bathroom," Zoey lied. Steve bought it and Zoey sat next to Sodapop. Zoey laid her hand on Sodapop and whispered, "He's going to be okay, Sodapop. He's going to be okay."

"I know, I'm just still shocked about Johnny and Dallas though," Sodapop mumbled. He took Zoey's hand and squeezed it. After a few minutes, Sodapop's hand went slack and he fell asleep, his head slowly fell onto Zoey's shoulder. She didn't move a muscle because she didn't want to wake him up. Dr. Gordon came in and informed Darry that they could take Ponyboy home and explained what to do to keep Ponyboy comfy and stable. Darry listened intently.

"Oh, and by the way, you guys have an angel watching over you," Dr. Gordon said with a smile. The gang looked confused as Zoey worked on waking Sodapop up.

"Someone has paid for Dallas's surgery and I know this is a lot after everything that has happened to you boys but your friend, Johnny Cade? He's alive, we were able to revive him and the same person that paid for Dallas's surgery is paying for the surgery that will save his life, too. We're not sure if he'll survive the surgery or not." Dr. Gordon waited for an answer from the group.

"Who-who paid for it?" Darry asked quietly.

"They want to keep anonymous," Dr. Gordon said.

"If you see them again, tell them thank you. They have no idea what this means to us."

"I'll be sure to tell them that. They said that they wanted you to know that you had breaks too."

Darry let out a choked back sob and even Steve and Two-Bit looked a little teary eyed. Sodapop was awake by now and everyone broke the news to him. His eyes brightened at the news and he cried a little. He engulfed Zoey in a hug, nearly breaking her bones, but she didn't care. All that she cared about was that the gang was happy. Darry went and carried Ponyboy to his truck; Sodapop got in the back with Ponyboy and held him carefully. Zoey rode with Two-Bit and Steve and they rode silently back to the Curtis house. When all of them were at the Curtis house and Zoey was sure that everyone was taken care of, cuts, bruises, and scrapes were cleaned, she went to Mrs. Hodge's ranch. Mrs. Hodge was up and waiting for her.

"Where have you been child? You look awful!" Mrs. Hodge exclaimed. Zoey smiled tiredly at her and dove into the story. Mrs. Hodge was in shock and quickly made some tea.

"Go take a shower and get into bed," Mrs. Hodge ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you for the tea," Zoey said.

"Zoey, in the morning, I need to talk to you."

"Okay Mrs. Hodge." Zoey walked up the stairs, took a hot shower, and fell asleep in her bed immediately.

It was five in the afternoon when Zoey pulled up in her pickup truck in front of the Curtis house. She walked in and the room was silent even though everyone but Pony, Johnny, and Dally were there. Well, Pony was there but he was out cold in his bed.

"Hey y'all," Zoey greeted quietly as she walked in.

"Hey, Zo," They greeted her.

"How's Ponyboy?"

"He's okay. He woke up once but he went back to sleep. That was today," Sodapop said. Zoey nodded and sat on the couch.

"Hey, Zoey?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, Steve?"

"Why did you never reply to our letters?" Zoey paled and the small conversation that was occurring stopped immediately.

"I- I don't really want to talk about it," Zoey said quietly.

"Come on, why? Don't think we haven't wondered ever since you stopped. I mean, you suddenly stopped talking to us, and then suddenly come back into our lives and acted like nothing ever happened. You didn't know when Pony and Soda and Darry's parents died because you didn't write back to us. We deserve an explanation," Steve argued. Zoey took in a deep breath.

"My parents didn't like me hanging out with y'all when I lived here," Zoey explained. "When we moved, they started to try and stop me from writing to you but I found ways and snuck around them. Finally, they checked where my letters were going and if they were going to you, they shredded them. So I got smart and had a friend mail them to y'all. She would receive them and give them to me. But her parents ratted me out and I was grounded for two months. I couldn't write any letters. I tried other ways but my parents always stopped me so I gave up. I hated to."

The gang was silent.

"Why didn't you call?" Two-Bit inquired.

"I tried but I couldn't remember your phone number and my parents wouldn't let me make any calls to Tulsa. They watched me dial the numbers to make sure I didn't dial an Oklahoma area code."

"Why didn't you use pay phones or a friend's house?" Steve questioned.

"I never had any money because my parents wouldn't give me an allowance. I tried a friend's house's phone but none of my friends had their own line and their parents were always on the phone."

"You shouldn't have given up, Zoey," Steve said.

"What else was I supposed to do? I _tried everything_ Steve!" Zoey exclaimed, her voice rising.

"Why didn't you parents like us?" Two-Bit asked.

"They… they thought you were hoods," Zoey whispered.

"What? We're greasers but we're not hoods! You know what Zoey? That's what separates Greasers from Socs. Greasers will do everything for a friend or to try and find a friend. Socs go through friends like they do money. You're a Soc Zoey, you always have been and you always will be!" Steve hissed, standing up.

"I'm not a Soc!" Zoey yelled, standing up as well.

"Shh!" Darry hushed but there was no stopping Steve and Zoey now.

"Yes you are! You even dress like one!" Darry stood up and quickly shut the door to Ponyboy's room.

"So what if I dress like one? Just because I dress like a Soc doesn't mean I _am_ one!"

"You don't care about anyone but yourself Zoey! I tolerated you Zoey because you were Sodapop's best friend but now I'm revealing you for what you truly are. A lying, snarling Soc!"

Zoey was turning red. "I'd rather be a Soc than a guy who steals hubcaps or drinks booze underage or steals things for the fun of it or drop out of high school before I'm supposed to or make my kid brother run away!" Zoey yelled. The gang stared at her. Never had they seen this side of Zoey before. Never had they seen her so mad, so out of control.

"Zoey!" Sodapop exclaimed but Zoey cut him off.

"I know what Ponyboy and Sodapop and Darry have been through. I know-" Steve cut Zoey off.

"You _don't_ know what they've been through! You don't know jack what they've been through!"

"YES I DO!" Zoey declared, on the verge of hysterics. "Dammit, this is why I didn't want to tell you guys because I knew you would get pissed!" Zoey whirled around and pulled the door open, she stopped in the door frame and turned around. In a voice that she was obviously trying to control, but it trembled when she said, "I _do_ know what you've been through. My parents died in a car crash too. I've been living at a foster home for the past four years and Mrs. Hodge has just decided to be my foster parent. And by the way, even y'all get breaks."

Then Zoey walked out, the door slamming shut behind her, and leaving the gang staring opened mouthed at the door.

"She-she paid for Dally and Johnny's surgery?" Sodapop asked quietly.

"Screw that Sodapop!" Steve hissed. "You heard her. She'd rather be a Soc than one of us."

"No, she said she'd rather be a Soc than a high school dropout or a shoplifter and some other things. She never said she didn't want to be a Greaser," Sodapop defended. Darry sat down and looked like he had been punched. Two-Bit looked ashamed.

Zoey was gone. It was hitting home with them. Even though they had been mad at her when she stopped talking to them, they had all been happy when she returned because even though she was only sixteen, she had been motherly to them, and they had missed that. Sodapop walked out the door and yelled at everyone not to follow him. They didn't.


	8. CHP 8: Sodapop's Surprise

**Hi y'all! Oh my god! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I really had to update another story and I have summer homework for a course this school year. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm not sure how many more chapters will me after this but I'm pretty sure not many. :( Also, word of advice, never eat sour skittles in your bed because the sour powder gets **_**everywhere**_**! Oh, and I had an anonymous review so thank so very much to that person because I am extremely glad you like it and thank you to Niikkii95 and OROgoldenpair1 because they've followed this story for so long :) Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Sodapop's Surprise

Zoeywoke up groggily to find it pouring outside. She couldn't tell whether it was night or day time. Zoey thought the weather suited her mood perfectly. She had really, completely, absolutely, totally, gravely, seriously, severely messed up. How the hell could she have said that to the gang? She knew it had been because Steve had gotten her so riled up. She had thought about those things before but she never was going to say them. Zoey knew Ponyboy wouldn't talk to her again because the gang would tell him what happened and he would be just as mad at her as the rest of them were. She was mad at herself. Zoey tried to turn on her lamp but the power was out… great… looking at watch, she made out that it was five-thirty in the morning.

Zoey got up and used her shin as a device to find the way out of her room. Zoey only rammed it about ten times and was pretty sure she was going to have some impressive bruises when late morning came. She quietly opened her closet, changed into some jeans and a thin, long sleeve, blue shirt. Zoey put on some socks and went downstairs where she put on her riding boots and she wrote a note to Ms. Hodge saying where she was, and then walked over to the barn. Zoey walked to her favorite horse's stall. Zoya stood there, tall and proud, her black coat gleaming in the little light in the barn.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" Zoey asked quietly, stroking the mare's neck. Zoya nickered softly and Zoey went and got Zoya's halter so that she could lead her out, groom her, and saddle her up. Riding horses always helped clear her mind on things, plus, the horses needed some exercise. Ms. Hodge owned five, two thoroughbreds named Hunter and Vienna, one Arabian named Scarlett, one Quarter horse, and one that was half thoroughbred and half Arabian which was Zoya.

Zoey put the halter on and led Zoya out of her stall. She tied Zoya up to the stall and grabbed the brushes and hoof pick. Zoey slowly brushed Zoya out until her coat was shining. Zoey decided to try the lights again and was pleased when they flickered to life. Deciding that the horses would want to eat soon, Zoey put Zoya back in her stall and fed the horses. She mucked their stalls and gave them fresh water. After that, she went and cleaned the tack room which she didn't really want to do because there were some massive scary spiders in there but the room was in desperate need of a good cleaning. It took about an hour and sure enough, there were some really big and hairy spiders hiding in the corners. Once that was done, Zoey picked up Zoya's saddle, saddle blanket, and bridle and then placed them on a saddle holder. She got Zoya again, picked out the mud in her hooves, and then saddled her up and rode her in the indoor arena. She wasn't sure how long she had exercised Zoya for but she quit once she thought Zoya had had enough training. Zoey repeated the process with the three other horses and then she finally moved on to the newest horse in the stable. The Quarter horse named Mickey Mouse.

Ponyboy wondered where Zoey was the past few days. None of the gang had mentioned her and he hadn't seen her at school at all. Maybe she was sick? Ponyboy decided that he would walk to her house when school was over.

When the bell rung, Ponyboy told Two-Bit that he had an errand to run and to tell Darry he might be home a little late. Two-Bit told Ponyboy he would do that (although Pony didn't really believe him). Pony walked into town and to Zoey's house. Her truck was there so that told him she was there. He walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. He waited patiently as approaching footsteps came to the door. The door opened and Ms. Hodge stood there in a pink dress.

"Hello, Ms. Hodge," Ponyboy greeted.

"Ponyboy, my boy! How are you feeling? Zoey told me everything that happened. How's your head and back?" Ms. Hodge asked.

"They're okay," Ponyboy replied. "Um, is Zoey here? I haven't seen her at school and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"She's in the barn. She's had a… rough time lately," Ms. Hodge said carefully.

"Thanks Ms. Hodge," Ponyboy said. He turned around when Ms. Hodge asked him if he wanted to put his books down inside. Ponyboy took up the offer and set his books down in the kitchen. Then he headed out to the barn. He opened the door quietly and was about to call Zoey's name out when he heard her voice.

"I really, really messed up Zoya. I don't know how many times I've told you that but it's the truth. I'm sure the gang has told Pony and I'm sure he hates me now and then when Dally and Johnny are better, the gang will tell them and then they'll hate me too and then not only will I have the Greaser's hating me, but I'll also have the Socs hating me. Life sucks…" Zoey mumbled. He heard the clip-clopping of the horse's hooves and then he heard the sound of trotting in the arena. He waited for a few minutes, wondering what in the world Zoey thought he hated her for. Maybe it had something to do with the gang not mentioning her name. He finally broke himself out of his reverie and walked to the arena, where Zoey was leaning back on Zoya, her eyes were shut, and Zoya was walking around wherever she wanted. Ponyboy didn't want to disturb her but he didn't want to act like a creep by staring at her either so he decided to see his favorite horse. He went and visited Scarlett, the sorrel Arabian.

"Hey, Scarlett," Ponyboy whispered. Scarlett rested her head on Ponyboy's shoulder as he stroked her muscular neck.

"What's wrong Zoya?" Zoey's voice asked. "Are you tired already? Oh you lazy horse. Come on; let's get you trotting and cantering before you go to your stall again." The soft, slow clip-clop of Zoya's hooves shifted to a faster pace. Pony could tell Zoya was at a trot at first and then he heard Zoey click her tongue and Zoya went into a canter. It went on for about ten minutes before the sound of the clip-clops slowed down to a walk again. He heard Zoey get off and the hooves reached the concrete.

"Hey Zoey, how are you?" Ponyboy asked nonchalantly. Zoey jumped from shock, startling Zoya who started to rear a little.

"Easy, Zoya, easy girl," Zoey soothed the frightened horse. Zoya calmed Zoya down in a few seconds and tied her to a stall bar.

"What are you doing here, Ponyboy?" Zoey asked hesitantly. That was weird Pony thought. Zoey was usually happy to see him. It wasn't that she acted like she wasn't happy he was here, she just acted… surprised.

"I came to see if you were alright. I haven't seen you at school lately, that's all," Ponyboy explained.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just been having a rough week so Ms. Hodge has let me stay home. I have a friend bring me my homework," Zoey said. "How… how long have you been here?"

"I've been here about fifteen, twenty minutes. Why did you think I hated you?" Ponyboy inquired curiously. Zoey looked ashamed of something and she busied herself with unsaddling Zoya. They were both silent until she was finished and when Zoya was back in her stall. Zoey started brushing her and Ponyboy helped.

"The gang didn't tell you?" She asked.

"No, they haven't even mentioned you at all actually," Ponyboy said.

"At least they haven't badmouthed me," Zoey muttered.

"Zoey, what happened?" Ponyboy prodded.

"I, uh, said some really bad things to them that I can't take back and I really, really wish I could. I never meant to say any of it but Steve got me so damn mad that I exploded and-" Zoey started shaking and she slid down the side of the stall. Ponyboy walked over to her side.

"Are you okay?" Ponyboy questioned, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, Pony, I'm not. I screwed up really bad and I don't know what to do to fix it. Hell, I don't think I can fix it," Zoey whispered, her voice trembling.

"What did you say?" Pony sat down next to her, his knees bent and his arms resting on his knees. He looked at Zoey and Zoey took in a deep breath.

"I- I said I'd rather be a Soc than a guy who steals hubcaps or drinks booze underage or steals things for the fun of it or drop out of high school before I'm supposed to or make my kid brother run away… I wish I could take what I said back because I didn't really mean any of it. It's just Steve has this uncanny ability to piss me off so easily and I'm not blaming it on him, I shouldn't have lost my temper. This was my entire fault, I know it was…"

"Do you want to know something?"

"Hmm?" Zoey asked looking at the brush she was playing with in her lap.

"I would rather be a Soc than a hood," Ponyboy admitted.

"I'd rather be a Soc than a hood but I'd rather be a Greaser than a Soc," Zoey said quietly.

"Does the gang know that?"

"No, they won't speak to me and I'm letting them cool off. I don't think I'll ever be able to face them again, not after what I said Pony. I'm amazed you're still talking to me. Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not. You were defending yourself, that's all. Why did you stop writing?"

"That's what got this whole fight started," Zoey pointed out and took a deep sigh. "My parents didn't like me hanging out with y'all. So when we moved, they tried to prevent me from writing letters to y'all. I found ways around it. But then my parents found out and grounded me. I tried everything Ponyboy to reach you guys but everything I did, my parents caught me and they prevented me from making any kind of contact with people from Oklahoma."

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"My parents are dead. They've been dead for a couple of years now." Zoey wiped a tear that escaped down her cheek. She sniffed and Ponyboy awkwardly put an arm around her.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I don't know. I don't know what the hell I was doing come to think of it. I knew it would end up like this. Sodapop's birthday is in two days. I've had his present for a month now."

"What is it?"

"Let me show you," Zoey said, standing up. She helped Ponyboy up and after giving Zoya a kiss on the cheek, she left the stall, shut the door, and led Ponyboy to another stall. In it was a gorgeous Palomino.

"Ponyboy, say hi to Mickey Mouse."

**Okay, sorry it was short but I'm trying to extend this story because I want it to exceed ten chapters. I hope you enjoyed and hopefully, you know who Mickey Mouse is. If you don't, look at the book. So, please review, tell your friends, tell your family, tell your neighbors, tell random people, etc. :) See you soon!**


	9. CHP 9: Happy Birthday Sodapop

**Hi! Okay, so this story will unfortunately be wrapping up soon (I think I said that earlier) and that's because I really want to write another story but I don't want to be writing six stories at one time because that's hellacious. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Please review!**

Chapter 9: Happy Birthday Sodapop

**Ponyboy's POV**

After getting over the initial shock that Zoey had bought a top of the line horse for Sodapop for his birthday _and_ it being Mickey Mouse, I was able to at least stammer out asking her how she got it.

"I was at a rodeo and I just happened to see him. I went up to the man, made a pretty good bargain, and got him," Zoey explained.

"Zoey! This is Mickey Mouse!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, Pony, it's Mickey Mouse. I was planning on giving it to him and surprising him by bringing him here but now I'm leaving that up to you. I'm pretty sure he won't talk to me, let alone lead him to my house so I think of all the gang, you can convince him to come here. Just let me know so I can saddle him up," Zoey said.

"Zoey, this, this is unbelievable!" I laughed. "He's going to love this!"

"I hope so. Let me know, okay?" Zoey said.

"Wait, you're going to be there when I present it to him, right?" I inquired.

"No, I can't face him Ponyboy." Zoey bowed her head. "You have no clue how horrible I feel about what I said. How could I _say_ that Ponyboy? After all y'all have done for me… this is how I repay y'all, saying these nasty things and walking away."

Zoey rubbed her face. I had never seen her so upset, not even when she was moving away and I remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"Steve has an unnatural ability to piss off everyone he meets. He's even pissed off Sodapop before. While yes, you probably shouldn't have said what you did, what you said also changed the gang." Zoey looked up at me confusedly.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked quietly.

"What I mean is that Steve has stopped stealing hubcaps, Sodapop's thinking about going back to school, Two-Bit has quit stealing and drinking, and Darry's really been trying to understand me. Well, you and the fact that Sodapop ran out on us and we chased after him and caught him and him telling us he was sick of being torn between us, but anyways, Zoey, you're the reason the gang is changing their ways."

"I didn't mean for them to," Zoey said.

"I'm glad you did," I told her. Zoey smiled weakly at me.

"Well, listen, I better go. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Zoey said.

"You're going?"

"I have to face everyone sooner or later," Zoey said with a small smile. "It will be hell but I'll manage."

"I'll hang with you," I promised.

"No, the Greasers will give you hell for it," Zoey protested.

"I don't care. See ya later Zo." I hugged her goodbye and headed on home. Sodapop's birthday was on Saturday, today was Thursday. I needed to convince Sodapop to go to Zoey's house on Saturday. This was going to be tough…

**Saturday Morning…**

"Ponyboy, why do you need to go to Zoey's?" Sodapop demanded. He had a day off today since it was his birthday.

"I can't tell you, please drive me over there. There is something I have to show you," I declared. Sodapop looked exasperated but with me being so insistent, he gave in. We walked over to our car. Sodapop had dropped Darry off at work and we had a hold of the truck all day. Sodapop got in and I got in the passenger seat. He pulled off the side of the curb and headed to Zoey's house.

When we got there, I told Sodapop to stay in the car until I told him to get out. Sodapop sighed, which I took as a sign of agreement. I hopped out of the car and ran to the barn. Mickey Mouse looked stunning with his coat gleaming and the saddle shining from being cleaned to perfection. His mane was silky and straight. Zoey had made him look amazing. I stuck my head out the door and motioned for Sodapop to come. He got out of the truck and headed over to me.

"Ponyboy, what's this all about? If Zoey's here, I doubt she'll want to talk to me. Can you please tell me what we're doing here?" Soda begged me.

"Look in front of you," I told him. Sodapop did as I said and his mouth practically dropped to the floor.

"Happy Birthday Coca-cola!" I exclaimed.

"Ponyboy! How the hell did you buy a horse?" Sodapop asked, walking over to Mickey Mouse.

"I didn't. Zoey did. This is her birthday present for you. And guess who it is Soda."

"Zoey bought the horse for me?" Sodapop turned to look at me.

"Yeah, have you checked his name on the bridle yet?" I asked. Soda looked at the bridle and his eyes got huge.

"MICKEY MOUSE!" Sodapop exclaimed. He hugged the horse who nipped him on the shoulder. "How are you Mickey?"

Mickey nickered softly and pranced around.

"Zoey's trained him and all so you can ride him," I said.

"I have to find Zoey and thank her," Sodapop declared. He patted Mickey Mouse and headed towards the house.

"Uh, Soda, I don't think-" Sodapop had already knocked on the door. Ms. Hodge opened it and greeted me and Sodapop merrily.

"Where's Zoey?" Sodapop inquired.

"She's upstairs, asleep," Ms. Hodge said.

"Oh, okay. Tell her when she wakes up to come to the barn," Sodapop requested.

"I shall do that. Do you like your present?"

"I love it. Thank you so much Ms. Hodge," Sodapop bowed and turned around, heading back to the barn. We waited and waited and finally had to leave Zoey's house and head back home. Sodapop was kind of upset that Zoey didn't show up but I told him that she was scared.

**Last Day of School…**

For the next few weeks, Zoey was back at school and finally, the end of school was here. It was the last day of school so Sodapop and I went to Zoey's house to see Mickey Mouse. She had no idea we were coming so hopefully she would be there.

"Hello Ms. Hodge," Sodapop greeted when Ms. Hodge opened the door.

"Hello, Sodapop, Ponyboy. How are you?"

"We're good. How are you?"

"I'm quite well."

"Is Zoey home?"

"She's busy right now doing a summer homework assignment for a class next semester."

"Oh, okay, tell her we say hi." When the door was shut, Sodapop headed over to the back of the house and peered up at a tree where a branch hovered over part of the roof next to a window… Zoey's window.

"Soda, you ain't thinkin'," I said. He was thinking. He climbed the tree and onto the roof where he knocked on the window.

**Sodapop's POV**

After I had scrambled up the tree like a monkey, I peered inside Zoey's room. She was bent over doing homework. I tapped on the window and she looked up. Zoey jumped and flipped off of the bed. I heard a muttered curse as she got up, rubbing her head. Zoey came over and opened the window.

"Sodapop, what are you _doing_ up here?" Zoey asked.

"I came to see you Zo," I replied, stepping into her room. Zoey looked uncomfortable and started picking up clothes off the floor.

"If I had known you were going to climb up to my window like Romeo, I would've made my room a little nicer. Of course, why you climbed up onto the roof is beyond me. I know you're mad at me after everything I said and hell, I'm mad at me. What am I doing?" Zoey rambled. She knocked over a picture frame and we both bent to pick it up. I got to it first and was about to hand it to her when I saw what the picture was of. I stared at the photo. It was of me, Ponyboy, Zoey, Darry, Dally, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve. We were all sitting on the front porch of Zoey's old house. I was on her left, Ponyboy was on her right. Johnny was next to Pony, Steve was next to me, Darry was behind Zoey, Dallas was on Darry's right, and Two-Bit was on his left. I remembered that picture.

"You kept the photo after all these years?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Zoey mumbled. I handed it back to her and she set it carefully on her dresser. She started industriously cleaning off her dresser, that wasn't messy in the first place.

"Zoey, stop cleaning and look at me," I told her, taking a hold of her arm. She stopped and I could feel her trembling slightly. "Zo, I'm not mad at you."

"Soda, how can you not be mad at me after all I said? What I said was completely out of line!" Zoey exclaimed quietly, still not looking at me.

"No, what you said was right. Yeah, sure we were mad but now, we've come to realize you were right. Steve being the stubborn bastard he is won't say that he's upset that you're gone but I know he is. I saw him with two Socs, defending you. Now, he doesn't know I know that but still," I said. Zoey still wasn't looking at me, but she was facing me so that was an improvement.

"Soda, I can't face the gang. I can't even look at you," Zoey whispered. I lifted her chin up with my finger and made her look me in the eye.

"I'm not mad at you," I stated firmly. Zoey's eyes were tearing up. "You don't always have to be brave."

"Yes, I do," Zoey replied, her voice cracking. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and I pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Zoey," I whispered. She was crying quietly and uncontrollably into my shirt. I'm not sure how long we stood there but she finally wiped her nose and my shirt was soaking.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm better." She wiped the tears from her face and chuckled weakly. "Well, at least I'm in the good graces of you and Ponyboy."

"You should talk to the gang," I said.

"No! I can't!" Zoey suddenly looked pale.

"Why not?"

"Sodapop, I really can't face them after what I said. You gave me no choice but the gang…" Zoey's voice trailed off.

"Please talk to them!" I begged.

"No Soda. Listen to me. I can't face them. Not after what I said."

"But they're not mad at you!" I exclaimed.

"I'm mad at myself!" Zoey shot back. She stumbled over to her bed and sat down on the edge. I sat down next to her.

"Zo, is you not talking to the gang when I promise they're not mad at you… is that you're way of punishing yourself for what you said?" I inquired. Zoey nodded.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could take back what I said."

"Don't punish yourself. Please Zoey?"

"No, Soda. Please," she begged, her voice trembling, her eyes set in fear. "Please don't make me come with you and face them."

"Okay, I won't make you come." Zoey hugged me and whispered thank you. She told me she would meet me downstairs so I climbed back out onto the roof and down the tree. Ponyboy was at the base of it.

"Well?" Ponyboy asked, quickly getting up.

"We're better," I said with a smile. Zoey came and met us around back, smiling, her face still a little red from crying.

"Come on, how about we all go for a ride?" Zoey suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" I clapped my hands. Zoey laughed and I put my arm around her shoulders. She put an arm around my shoulders and her other arm around Pony's shoulder and together, we walked to the barn, as if we had never been in a fight. I had missed her…

**Soooo, how did you like it? Please review and spread the word! I'll update as soon as possible!**


	10. CHP 10: Accident

**Hey y'all! How did you like the last chapter? My computer hates me, it is officially official. Don't you hate it when inanimate objects hate you? You're the one that can break them, don't they know that? Silly inanimate objects. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 10: Accident

**Zoey's POV**

Sodapop and Ponyboy came to see me whenever they got a chance. Ponyboy came almost every day and Sodapop came over usually five times a week. I asked them if the gang knew they were at my house and they said no, that it didn't matter. Johnny and Dallas were out of the hospital now and I was kind of waiting for Dallas to storm into my house and tell me off for what I said to the gang. I deserved it. I still hadn't forgiven myself for telling them what I did. Ponyboy and Sodapop had just left the house and I went upstairs and started listening to the radio. Ms. Hodge went out to visit a friend in Oklahoma (she's always gone I've noticed) and since I was alone, I blasted the music on the radio and sung along to the lyrics (at least to the ones I knew). I barely heard the knock on the door. I shut my music off before I headed downstairs to answer the door. I opened it and my mouth fell open. Johnny was standing on my doorstep, on crutches.

"Hi Zoey," Johnny said quietly.

"Johnny! What-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I came to say thank you. I'm staying with Ponyboy. Darry just let me out of the house. I won't be on the crutches much longer thank god."

"Um, that's great! I'm so glad you okay!" I exclaimed.

"Zo, Ponyboy and Sodapop told me what happened," Johnny said. My face fell and I looked down at the ground. "They told me that you were really mad at yourself and I also came here to tell you I'm not mad at you."

"You're not? But I insulted all of y'all so badly!" I replied.

"No, I'm not mad. I am shocked that you said all that but I'm not mad at you. Uh, Dally is though," Johnny added hesitantly.

"I knew he would be," I muttered.

"He is thankful that you paid for his surgery though," Johnny said, trying to cheer me up.

"I'm glad. It was the least I could do after all y'all did for me," I answered. "What am I doing? Come on in Johnny. Those crutches must be killing you."

Johnny hopped in and I shut the door. We walked to the kitchen where I got out some orange juice. Johnny absolutely loved orange juice.

"Thanks Zo." Johnny smiled as I handed over the glass of orange juice to him.

"No problem. Do you have a ride home or no?" I inquired.

"Yeah, Dally is picking me up," Johnny replied.

"Oh great," I mumbled.

"What?" Johnny scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Johnny, Dally hates me now," I pointed out.

"You're point?" Johnny countered.

"I'm the last person he wants to see. Does he know you're over here?"

"Nah, he wouldn't drive me over here if he knew. I walked here," Johnny replied nonchalantly.

"You walked over here?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. He has to come here to pick me up though because I doubt you want to east side of town."

"I would if that meant preventing you from walking home on crutches. I wouldn't like it but I would."

"Thanks Zo." Johnny grinned at me as he finished his glass of orange juice. Someone laid on the horn outside and we both knew it was Dallas.

"I'd better go before he gets all mad and stuff. See you later Zoey. I'm coming with Ponyboy and Sodapop here tomorrow to ride horses."

"Is that okay with your back?" I inquired.

"Yeah, I asked the doc and said the exercise would helps strengthen me it again or something," Johnny said. He hopped over to the door asI opened it for him.

"See you tomorrow Zoey." Much to my surprise, Johnny hugged me in front of Dallas, who looked mad as hell to see me and be at my house. Johnny hobbled over to the car as I leaned against the doorway. I could hear Dallas yell at Johnny when Johnny had gotten in the car and shut the door. Johnny for once didn't look like he cared what Dallas thought. He waved at me when Dallas was pulling out of my driveway. I waved back at him. When they were out of view, I slumped to the ground. Great. Now Dallas hated me too.

**Sodapop's POV**

I got to Zoey's house with Ponyboy and Johnny at around five in the evening. Darry would be mad that I the three of us would be late for dinner but I didn't care. We got out of the car and headed to the barn. Zoey already had the horses tacked up, Zoya, Mickey, Scarlett, and Vienna.

"Hey y'all," Zoey greeted us merrily.

"Hey Zo," We replied in unison. We put on our cowboy hats that had helmets built in them and went out the barn and into the pasture. Ms. Hodge lived on, like, fifty something acres so we had plenty of room to ride. We had been riding for about thirty minutes when Zoey stopped.

"Crap, I forgot some water. I'm going back to go get some," Zoey said.

"I'll come with you," I said.

"Ponyboy, Johnny, will you two be okay for a while?" Zoey asked.

"We'll be fine," Ponyboy replied. Zoey nodded and we cantered back to the barn. Zoey hopped off Zoya and ran inside the house to get some water canteens for us. She came racing back outside and practically leaped on top of Zoya. We were about to head back, already facing the direction Pony and Johnny were in, when, "Sodapop Patrick Curtis!"

Zoey and I turned around and I heard a sharp intake from Zoey. It was Darry.

"Hey Dar," I replied casually. Zoey and I turned Zoya and Mickey around to face Darry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Darry demanded.

"I'm hanging out with Zoey and Pony and Johnny," I answered. I glanced over at Zoey who was looking down at the saddle; she was trembling a little while biting her lip.

"Get off that horse this instant and go find Ponyboy and Johnny!" Darry ordered.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not getting off of Mickey. I ain't going home with you right now," I declared.

"Sodapop, listen to Darry," Zoey whispered.

"No! I'm sick and tired of the gang treating you like you're a Soc! You're not!" I shouted. Ponyboy and Johnny came riding up behind us. I hadn't even heard them coming.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, Johnny Cade, you get off those horses right now and get in the truck," Darry ordered. Ponyboy and Johnny stayed where they were.

"What the hell has gotten into you three?" Darry yelled.

"We're hanging out with our best friend," I replied hotly.

"The best friend that insulted us!" Darry shot back. I saw Zoey wipe something off her face and she slowly made Zoya back up.

"She spoke the truth Darry!"

"Sodapop, stop!" Zoey whispered frantically.

"No, Zoey, I hate seeing you so upset about this! Have you seen her Darry? Did you see the way she cried when I told her I wasn't mad at her for what she said? Did you see how happy she was to see me, Pony, and Johnny today? No! You didn't! Forget it. I'm not going home right now."

**Ponyboy's POV**

I stared at Sodapop and Darry. Both were red in the face. Zoey was white and Johnny looked shocked.

"Dammit Sodapop! Get off the damn horse and get in the truck!" Darry shouted.

"Sodapop, do as he says," Zoey said quietly.

"I can get my brothers to listen to me on my own thank you very much Zoey Gates," Darry hissed. Zoey flinched.

"I was just trying to help." Zoey spoke so quietly, I wouldn't have known she did had I not seen her lips moving.

"I don't need your help."

"Sorry," Zoey murmured. "I'll go now."

Zoey turned Zoya around and started to trot off. Sodapop stopped her.

"Zoey, you're not going anywhere. The only person that will be going is Darry because he's on your land Zoey," Sodapop said.

"Sodapop, I can't be here. Darry doesn't want me here and I can't blame him," Zoey said.

"Who cares?" Sodapop retorted.

"I do. Go ahead and yell at me Darry," Zoey said, turning to Darry. "I deserve it."

Darry looked bewildered.

"What?" Darry asked.

"I deserve to be yelled at. I don't know why the hell I said what I said and you have no idea how badly I wish I could take it back. I'm not even sure why Sodapop and Ponyboy and Johnny even forgave me. I mean god, Darrel. I insulted the hell out of you and I haven't forgiven myself and I know Sodapop wants you to forgive me but you shouldn't… not after what I said," Zoey told Darry. Darry looked completely shocked. Sodapop was looking at Zoey with a sad expression. Johnny was completely entranced by what was going on. "I'm so sorry, Darrel. I am so, so sorry!"

Zoey's voice cracked at the end and she made Zoya canter to the barn. Sodapop followed her. So did Johnny and me, leaving a shocked Darry behind. When we got in the barn, Zoey was dead quiet and she was industriously getting Zoya unsaddled. Sodapop was unsaddling Mickey. Johnny and I started unsaddling Scarlett and Vienna. We were all quiet and Darry came in and yelled at us to get a move on. Naturally, we went slower. After fifteen minutes, the horses were back in their stalls and Sodapop, Johnny and I left Zoey's house (after hugging her of course). We got in Darry's truck and were pulling out of the drive when Darry swore.

"Dammit, my wallet must've fallen out at Zoey's house," Darry muttered.

**Sodapop's POV**

"I'll go get it," I said. I got out of the car and jogged over to the barn. I looked around on the ground and didn't see it. It was probably _inside_ the barn. I headed in and sure enough, Darry's wallet was lying on the floor. I picked it up and as I was about to head outside, I saw Zoey out of the corner of my eye. She was sitting down, leaning up against Zoya's barn door.

"Zo?" I asked. Zoey looked up, her eyes were bloodshot. She hurriedly looked back down. "Zo, don't cry."

I walked over to her and lifted her chin up so that she would look at me.

"He hates me Sodapop," Zoey said.

"He don't hate you, he's just mad, that's all."

"He hates me Soda, admit it. I can't blame him either. Ugh, I hate crying and being so dramatic," Zoey muttered, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand. She never had liked to cry although I have to admit I thought she was adorable when she did cry.

"Well, he's being an ass to you," I replied. Zoey laughed weakly.

"It's his right to be. I know he won't ever forgive me for what I said but tell him I'm sorry again," Zoey told me.

"Yeah, alright, I will." I started to get up but then leaned down and kissed Zoey on the cheek. Zoey looked up at me with shock.

"What was that for?" She inquired with a small smile.

"I hate seeing you so down. I thought a kiss on the cheek would help," I admitted. Zoey laughed while she stood up.

"Thank you Sodapop. Come on, I'll walk you out. Darry's mad enough at me already. Keeping him waiting because of me won't help," Zoey said with a smile. We walked out of the barn and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered. "Listen, why don't you come to the DX tomorrow? Steve is coming in late because his cousin is leaving town and he has to drive her to the airport. Ponyboy and Johnny will be there and Darry will be at work and Dallas will be sacked out at Buck's and Two-Bit will still be asleep."

"I don't know Sodapop, I'm the last person that should be there," Zoey said.

"Please?" I begged. Zoey sighed.

"Alright. I'll do it," Zoey agreed.

"Yes!" I swung her around as Darry laid on the horn. "I better not keep Mr. Impatient waiting."

Zoey and I said bye to each other again and I ran over to Darry.

"What took so long?" Darry asked gruffly.

"Taking care of Zoey," I replied.

"That girl can take care of herself. She proved that when she told us off. She was watching out for herself, no one else," Darry retorted.

"She wasn't watching out for herself, she was watching out for us Dar," I said. Darry didn't reply and we rode to our house in silence.

**The next day…**

Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting on chairs drinking Pepsi. The door opened and Zoey walked in. She was wearing jeans, a white halter top, a black leather jacket, and had her purse hanging on her shoulder.

"Hey y'all," She greeted cheerily. Her eyes darted around and I knew she was looking for any of the gang.

"It's just us, Zoey," I said. Zoey nodded, took off her jacket, and sat down. I tossed her a Pepsi and she deftly caught it.

"So was Darry mad at you last night?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, he yelled… a lot… but Johnnycake, Pony, and I just tuned him out," I said with a shrug.

"Sorry I got you in trouble."

"Don't worry about it Zoey," Johnny assured her. Zoey nodded and opened her Pepsi bottle which then proceeded to spew out all over the place. It somehow managed to completely avoid Zoey and me but drenching Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Way to go Zo!" I exclaimed, cracking up.

"I am so sorry Pony and Johnny!" Zoey exclaimed. Ponyboy and Johnny were cracking up as well.

"Don't worry 'bout it Zo," Ponyboy said. Johnny said the same as Pony and Zoey looked doubtful so we all had to assure her it was fine.

"Listen y'all, I need to go to the bathroom and get this sticky stuff off my hands. I'll be back," Zoey said. She gingerly set the bottle down and headed to the bathroom.

"Soda?" Ponyboy asked when Zoey was in the bathroom.

"Yeah Pone?"

"Do you like Zoey?" His question stunned me.

"He better not like her." Steve came up behind me and grinned. "She's a lot of no good trouble."

**Ponyboy's POV**

I saw Sodapop tense up when Steve came up and sat in Zoey's chair.

"What's got you all tensed up Soda? Hey, thanks for gettin' the drink for me." Steve took a swig of Zoey's Pepsi.

"Uh, nothin', nothin'. I thought you were s'pose to be droppin' your cousin off at the airport," Soda pointed out.

"Yeah, I was. My old man took her though," Steve replied.

"Hey Soda, I just remembered, you left your jacket at my house ag-" Zoey stopped short when she saw Steve. "S-Soda?"

"I swear to God I didn't know he was goin' to be here!" Sodapop declared, standing up. Steve looked like he had been punched.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Steve demanded, standing up.

"I, uh, I w-was-" Zoey stammered. She looked scared to death. Sodapop stood in front of her defensively, glaring at Steve.

"I invited her," Soda said bluntly.

"You _what_?" Steve looked bewildered.

"I invited her."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because unlike you, I'm not mad at her and I forgave her."

"You should be and you shouldn't have," Steve grumbled.

"He's right." Zoey's voice was quiet.

"What?" Soda and Steve asked simultaneously.

"You're right Steve. Soda shouldn't have forgiven me. Hell, I haven't even forgiven myself…" Zoey muttered.

"Why are you agreeing with me Zoey? I'm a no good hood who steals hubcaps," Steve said fiercely.

"I never said you were a hood Steve," Zoey said in a controlled voice. She had told me that she had let her temper get to her and that's why she said what she did. She was making sure she didn't explode again.

"You implied it," Steve replied bluntly.

"I didn't mean to."

"Hey y'all!" Two-Bit's humorous voice came from the entrance of the doorway. Zoey shot a look at Soda, and it was obvious she was asking if he had planned this. Soda gave her a look back that said he had no idea Two-Bit was coming. Zoey mumbled a curse. "Zo?"

"Hi… Two-Bit," Zoey said quietly.

"What're you doin' here?" Two-Bit inquired.

"I invited her," Soda told him.

"Why would you do that?" Two-Bit scrunched his eyebrows.

"That's what I'm wondering!" Steve exclaimed.

"Look, I know you two don't want me here so I'll be goin' now." Zoey started walking to the front door when Dallas came swaggering in. Zoey cursed out loud, not caring that everyone was listening to her.

"What- the- hell?" Dallas questioned, staring a hole through Zoey. Zoey didn't back down but she also didn't stand up to him.

"I was just leaving," Zoey said. She tried to push past Dally but he stopped her gruffly.

"Get your hands off her Dally," Soda ordered, grabbing Zoey gently and putting his arm around her shoulders. The gang looked at Soda like he had lost it… so was Zoey.

"Get your arm off that dirty little Soc," Steve ordered.

"No. She's not a dirty little Soc. She's Zoey and I don't give a damn that y'all don't like her. Have you seen how upset she's been? Did you see how happy she was when I told her I wasn't mad at her? No! You didn't! Because y'all were all too damn worried about your pride to go and have a decent talk with her to get it all straightened out. I know what she said was wrong and so does she. She's mad at herself. She asked me why I forgave her after all she said and you know what I said? I told her she was right. She was right about it all. We shouldn't be drinking underage or stealing things or making our kid brothers run out on us. That's what hoods do! We aren't hoods! We're greasers!" Soda ranted. He was breathing heavily from his tirade, eyeing Dallas, Steve, and Two-Bit. Johnny, Zoey and I were looking at him with wide eyes. Zoey looked shocked that Soda had stood up for her like that.

"Soda? Do you hear yourself?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I do. And don't act like you don't care for Zoey anymore because you do Steve because I heard you defending her against two Socs. You still care for her, you just don't want to admit it!"

"What's all the yellin' for?" Darry asked, coming in.

"Freaking hell," Zoey mumbled.

"Zoey." Darry said it simply.

"Hello Darrel," Zoey replied. Why had she called him Darrel? She always called him Darry.

"You can call me Darry still Zo," Darry said.

"It doesn't feel right for me to call you that after everything Darrel," Zoey replied calmly. Darry actually kind of looked hurt by the comment.

"Sodapop is defending Miss Soc here," Steve said.

"Listen, y'all, I am eternally sorry for what I said. You have no idea how sorry I am. If there was anything I could do to get back your friendship, I would do it in a heartbeat, although I don't think there is anything I can do. I don't know why I said what I did. I was tired, I was injured, I was worried sick about Ponyboy and then Steve, you made me lose my temper but I know those are no excuse for what I said and that this whole thing is my fault and now I'm splitting up the gang and I lost most of you to that outburst; I'm not going to let Soda lose you too by defending me," Zoey declared. Sodapop was staring at Zoey with a look that suggested he liked her more than a friend. Darry, Dally, Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny and I were looking at curiously.

"Zoey, you gave us charity by paying for Johnny and Dally's surgery. Were you hoping for some article about you in the newspaper?" Steve questioned gruffly.

"I didn't do that out of charity. I did that out of love and panic. I didn't want Dallas and Johnny to die knowing it was my fault. I don't give a damn that it cost me twenty grand. All I care about it that my friends are okay. Did you really think money meant more to me than your lives? How could you think that?" Zoey looked incredibly hurt. I don't think any of us were mad anymore. Well, I had never been mad but as for Steve, Darry, Dally, and Two- Bit, I knew they had been mad… but now they looked downright guilty. "I don't want to come between y'all and I'll do what's best for you, and that's leaving apparently."

Zoey gently shrugged Sodapop's arm off her shoulders and pushed past Darry, Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit, who all looked flabbergasted; I could see the tears falling down her face. She walked out quickly to her truck. We all stared at each other when Sodapop started running to the door. We all followed.

**Steve's POV**

We all ran out to Zoey's truck. I wasn't mad at her anymore. Hell, I had never really been mad at her, I just didn't want her to know that. My pride had taken over me. Zoey was pulling out of the gas station, all of us yelling for her. If she heard us, she didn't let on. Knowing that we wouldn't catch her on foot, we split up into Darry's truck and Two-Bit's car. I rode with Two-Bit, Dallas, and Johnny. Soda and Pony were with Darry. We trailed her but a few cars pulled in between us. Two-Bit and Darry weren't letting Zoey's truck out of their sight. We reached an intersection and stopped. I was tempted to get out and go apologize to Zoey but I decided not to cause a scene out here. The light turned green and Zoey started pulling forward. I didn't even see it coming.

An eighteen-wheeler slammed into the end of Zoey's truck, sending her into a flat spin and then a rollover. Sodapop was already out of the car, running to Zoey's totaled truck. Darry and Ponyboy were right after him, yelling at him to be careful. I was so in shock that I was the last to get out of the car.

"Zoey!" Sodapop cried, reaching her truck. The end of it was completely crushed and the top of the truck was flattened. Sodapop bent down and dragged a limp Zoey out of the crash. The truck driver that had hit her came racing over to us in complete hysterics.

"I can't believe it! I didn't mean to hit her! My brakes were out! I couldn't stop!" The truck driver rambled on. I was barely listening to him. All I cared about was Zoey. There was blood on the side of her head, her eyes were shut, and she was deathly white. Ponyboy was on the verge of tears, Dallas's eyes were blue (they did that when he was sad or upset), Darry was pale, Two-Bit was in complete shock, I was just staring at Zoey's bloody face, mortified, and Sodapop was crying… bawling his eyes out. Her head was in his lap and we all crowded around her. We were either holding her hand or resting our hands on her arm. She was barely breathing…

"It's always a car crash…" Darry murmured. My thoughts went to Darry's parents, they had been killed in a car crash. My thoughts went to Zoey's parents who died in a car crash. And my thoughts went to Zoey. She hadn't been lost in the car crash… yet… NO! I couldn't think like that! Zoey was going to make it through this, she had to. I never got to say sorry and if she didn't make it through this and I never got to say I'm sorry, I would never be able to forgive myself.

"Zoey, please, Zoey, wake up!" Soda pleaded. Ambulances sped over to us, the sirens wailing all over the place. Paramedics came over to us with a stretcher and carefully lifted Zoey onto it and loaded her into the ambulance. Sodapop's jeans and shirt were covered with blood and he was staring at the ambulance that was carrying Zoey.

"Go with her," Darry told him. Sodapop didn't need to be told twice. He got up quicker than I've ever seen him move and he was in the back of the ambulance with Zoey, holding her hand. Darry yelled at me to get in the truck and I did so in a daze. Darry drove like a maniac to the hospital and we had to be escorted inside the hospital because the reporters were flashing their cameras at us. I could see the headline now: "Seven Hoods Rescue Accident Victim."

When we got in the hospital, we saw nurses running over to a room and I somehow knew it was Zoey's. There was panic in the hospital and doctors ran to her room. We were ordered to go to the waiting room. When we refused, the guards forced us in there. Sodapop couldn't keep still. He was pacing the room, walking in circles. None of us wanted to tell him to stop because we knew how… fragile he was at the moment.

After about two hours, Sodapop finally sat down and stared at the floor. Ponyboy had bloodshot eyes from crying and trying not to cry. Johnny was sniffling, trying extremely hard not to cry, although a few tears escaped. Darry sat staring at the door, ready to get up to ask what's wrong at a moment's notice. Dallas was completely silent. It seemed like he wasn't even breathing. I was waiting for him to just pass out on the floor from oxygen deprivation. Two-Bit kept flipping his new black-handled switchblade open and shut. I stayed next to Sodapop, in case we got bad news and someone had to support him. We couldn't lose Zoey. We had lost the Curtis parents, we had almost lost Pony, Dally, and Johnny, and now we were about to lose Zoey if she didn't pull through.

Two more hours had passed and none of us had eaten anything, drank anything, or used the bathroom.

"Which one of you is here for a Miss Zoey Gates?" A doctor asked. We all leapt up. "All of you?"

"Yes sir," Sodapop said. The doctor turned to Sodapop. "Well? How is she?"

"She's resting now. She hit her head on the ceiling of the truck. From what I can venture, she protected the sides of her head with her arms, which would explain the extensive bruising on her arms."

"Why was there a gash on the side of her head?" I asked.

"The glass that shattered on impact and hit her in the head. She has lost severe amounts of blood but we have given her a blood transfusion now and she's stable…" The doctor explained. However, we could all tell there was a "but" lingering at the end of the sentence.

"But?" Darry asked.

"But, uh, she's in a deep coma now. We don't know if she'll be okay until she wakes up and that's if she wakes up."

**So, how did y'all like it? It took me a while to write because I was on vacation and I was really busy. But, now it's up, please review, tell others, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	11. CHP 11: Whacked Out

**Greetings y'all! All right, so, I know I've said that the end is near and now I'm not sure it is because I can't make up my dang mind. So, is the end near? I honestly have no clue. Now, updating may be a while because school is going to start soon and I'm taking AP European History and Honors English so I might get tired of writing and may not update for long periods of time. Just a heads up. All right, enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Whacked Out

**Johnny's POV**

Ms. Hodge was a wreck when she came into the hospital and the doctor had to sedate her she was so hysterical. Sodapop wasn't much better. He was always next to Zoey's bed, _always_. She miraculously had no broken bones which the doctors don't understand seeing how bad the crash was that Soda dragged her from. However, she did have extensive bruising and the doctors worried that the worst damage was internal, like internal bleeding and whatnot.

After four days of no sleep and a few snacks periodically (around every eight hours), Darry forced Sodapop to go home and get some sleep and to go back to work. Sodapop was furious but he relented knowing that arguing wouldn't do any good. Steve wasn't very talkative because he blamed himself which I'm not sure why. Dallas stormed out of the hospital when he found out Zoey was in a coma and when he came back the next day, he had a shiner on his eye. He must've gotten in a fight with Tim Sheppard or something. Darry kept himself busy by working extra shifts at his two jobs. Ponyboy and I stayed with Zoey. I hated seeing her hooked up to all those machines. I wondered if that's what I looked like when I was burned. Ms. Hodge never left Zoey's side either, except to eat and use the bathroom. Ponyboy, Ms. Hodge, and I took shifts. Ms. Hodge would stay up for four hours, then wake me up. She would fall asleep and I would stay awake for four hours and then I would wake up Ponyboy who would stay up for four hours and then he would wake up Ms. Hodge when his shift was over. We kept that up for a week. The doctors had no clue whether or not Zoey was going to wake up so we were all pretty anxious and on edge. Everyone was pretty touchy, especially Soda and Steve. I swear they're more like brothers than best friends sometimes they're so much alike.

It was probably around five in the morning; it was my shift. Ponyboy and Ms. Hodge were sacked out when Sodapop and Steve came in.

"Hey Johnny," Sodapop whispered.

"Hey y'all," I replied.

"Why don't you get some sleep Johnnycake? Soda and I will take over and watch her," Steve said.

"Y'all sure?"

"Yeah, we're sure," Steve assured. I nodded and closed my eyes.

**Steve's POV**

Soda and I pulled up two chairs next to Zoey. Sodapop was on her right, I was on her left. I stared at the tube that was in Zoey's mouth. It went into her stomach I think to keep her fed or something like that. Sodapop brushed a piece of hair out of Zoey's pale face and that's when I saw the stitches in her head. I had to look away.

"Is she gonna be okay Soda?" I asked.

"How the hell would I know? I ain't no doctor," Sodapop replied shortly. I didn't take offense to the harsh reply though. Sodapop had been pretty touchy ever since the accident.

"Sorry Steve, I didn't mean to snap at you," Sodapop said quietly.

"Don't worry about it," I told him.

"How are you doing boys?" the doctor that was taking care of Zoey walked into the room. I learned his name was Dr. Lewis.

"We're worried about her," Sodapop admitted.

"Listen, I hate to bring this up right now but she's been out for a week. It might be time to consider-" Dr. Lewis was cut-off by me and Soda.

"No!" Soda and I hissed.

"She's going to make it!" Sodapop declared.

"Boys, I understand the devastation you must be going through right now but you must be rational too."

"I am being rational and my rationality says Zoey still has a chance," Sodapop declared.

"What's going on?" I suddenly asked, looking at Zoey. She was twitching and her eyelids were moving rapidly.

"I- I think she's waking up. Nurse!" Dr. Lewis shouted. By now, Johnny, Pony, and Ms. Hodge were awake.

"What's going on?" Ms. Hodge demanded to know.

"You must leave the room!" Dr. Lewis ordered. He forced all of us out of the waiting room as five nurses rushed in. I heard a coughing fit, followed by deep gasps.

"Easy Zoey, easy. You're okay," Dr. Lewis said. Sodapop and I were listening through the glass.

"Ponyboy, tell the rest of the gang Zoey's awake," Sodapop ordered. Ponyboy ran off to a phone.

Dr. Lewis came out a couple hours later. By then, we had retired to the waiting room knowing that we wouldn't be allowed in Zoey's room for a while. Darry, Dallas, and Two-Bit were there too. They had come around six. It was nine in the morning now.

"Hello Ms. Hodge, boys," Dr. Lewis came in.

"Is she alright? Can we go see her? Is she awake?" Sodapop fired the questions.

"She's doing alright. You may go see her but she's very tired," Dr. Lewis warned. We all set into a dead run for Zoey's room. Her eyes were shut when we entered the room.

"Zoey!" Ms. Hodge exclaimed. Zoey's eyes shot open as Ms. Hodge embraced Zoey tightly.

"Hi Ms. Hodge," Zoey said quietly.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad you're okay! How do you feel?"

"Like I got ran over by a plane," Zoey said with a weak smile.

"Zoey!" Sodapop exclaimed as he rushed up and hugged.

"Uh, hi!" Zoey replied. Sodapop's hug was soon followed by Ponyboy, me, Johnny, Darry, Two-Bit, then Dallas.

"Hi… y'all," Zoey said with a confused smile.

"How you doin' Zo?" I asked.

"Uh, well, I say not being in a coma is doing better so yeah, I'm doing better," Zoey replied.

"God, we were so all so worried about you!" Sodapop declared.

"May I ask y'all something?" Zoey inquired politely, her eyes flitting between me, Pony, Soda, Darry, Dally, Johnny, and Two-Bit.

"Of course you can Zoey," Darry said.

"Who are y'all?"

**Okay, I thought this would hopefully add a twist to the story. Sorry the chapter was so short! I was running out of ideas and I can barely type because my cat is sacked out on my right arm so I have very limited mobility with it. So, please review!**


	12. CHP 12: Amnesia

**Phew! Okay then. Finally, I get to work on this story. I was working on another story but school started and it's a pain. Even with two periods to get homework done, I still have homework afterwards. I have awesome teachers though so that helps… a little. Enough of my rambling though, here's the next chapter! (By the way, did I surprise you with Zoey's amnesia of the gang?)**

Chapter 12: Amnesia

**Ponyboy's POV**

Every single mouth in the room dropped open, except Zoey's. She just looked more confused than ever.

"Z-Zoey? You don't remember us? At all?" Sodapop asked with a look of hurt appearing on his face.

"Y'all look familiar but I don't know who you are," Zoey replied.

"Dammit…" Dallas muttered.

"Honey, surely you must remember your best friends," Ms. Hodge said kind of nervously. "This is Sodapop Curtis, Darrel Curtis, you can call him Darry, Ponyboy Curtis, Steve Randall, Keith Matthews but he goes by Two-Bit, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston."

"I don't have any friends," Zoey said. "Where are my parents?"

That shut us up. The gang and I looked at our feet as Ms. Hodge had to explain to Zoey very gently that her parents… weren't alive.

"What? N-no! That's not true! What kind of sick joke is that?" Zoey cried. "Where are they? I want to see them!"

Zoey was hysterical. Dr. Lewis came rushing in with a couple of nurses. He had a syringe in his hand and while the nurses held Zoey down, he injected the medicine into Zoey's arm. She calmed down but tears were falling down her face. After a few minutes, she was sacked out. Ms. Hodge was pale, looking like she was about to topple over any minute, so Steve and Two-Bit helped her sit down.

"What happened?" Dr. Lewis inquired.

"She l-lost her m-memory. She only has c-certain pieces of i-it," Darry stammered.

"What does she remember?" Dr. Lewis asked.

"She remembers Ms. Hodge and she thought her parents were alive… and she didn't remember us," Two-Bit explained. "When we told her that her parents had died in a car crash, that's when she lost it."

"She seemed perfectly fine when I talked to her," Dr. Lewis said. "That's very weird."

"Will she ever regain it?" Sodapop inquired quickly.

"I'm not exactly sure," Dr. Lewis replied truthfully. Sodapop's jaw clenched to stop himself from crying, yelling, or both. Dragging up a chair next to Zoey's bed, Sodapop plopped down.

"When will she be released from the hospital?" Steve asked.

"When I feel she is stable enough to leave," Dr. Lewis said. "That could be in three days or three weeks or three months. It all depends on how she copes with everything."

We just nodded. Dr. Lewis left the room, leaving us alone with Zoey who was out cold.

"Ms. Hodge, just let me know when you need help around the house because I'll be glad to help out," Sodapop offered.

"Correction, _we_ will help out. We can stay over and make sure she's okay while you go work," Darry said.

"I don't have a job so I can watch her all day," Two-Bit added.

"And she can come to the DX Station with me and Soda and we can watch her there too," Steve suggested.

"She can hang with me and Johnny and Dally at the movies too," I said.

"You boys are so sweet but y'all have so much to do as it is that I couldn't ask you to do something like that. I will be staying home constantly," Ms. Hodge said.

"You're not asking, we're offering and we want to do this. Zoey's like our little sister. We would do anything for her," Darry told Ms. Hodge firmly.

"Are you boys sure?"

"Positive," Sodapop declared.

"Then yes, I would love your help. Perhaps you would like to work with her on her memory?"

"Consider it done," Darry said. Ms. Hodge smiled.

"Boys, I think she's in capable hands right now. Perhaps you should go and get some rest. You've been very faithful to her but if she had all her memory, I think she would want y'all to take care of yourselves and not focus on worrying on her," Ms. Hodge pointed out. Unfortunately, she had a point so reluctantly, we left Zoey's room and went home to take showers, eat and have some decent food (unlike the crap the hospital sold). Sodapop was the first to take a shower, then me, then Darry. It didn't take us long to take care of everything. Darry dropped us off at the hospital while he went to work. Ms. Hodge left when Sodapop and I came. She didn't want to but she said she really needed a shower and a good meal because she agreed with me and Soda about the hospital food being crap.

Sodapop sat in a chair on Zoey's right side and held her hand. Zoey stirred but didn't wake.

"Soda?"

"Yeah, Pone?"

"You never answered my question," I said.

"What question?" Sodapop looked at me.

"If you like Zoey," I said. Sodapop just smiled mischievously. With an annoyed sigh, I leaned back and closed my eyes.

**Zoey's POV**

I slowly started to wake up. My eyes were closed but I was aware that someone was holding my hand. My eyes opened groggily. Shapes were blurred; nothing really made rhyme or reason. You can't imagine the migraine I was experiencing. Forcing myself to stay awake, I blinked my eyes several times to get the shapes in focus. Ms. Hodge was gone, so were the boys named Steve, Dallas, Johnny, Darry, and Two-Bit. There were two guys there though. I think their names were Sodapop and Ponyboy. Just thinking of their names worsened my migraine because I knew there was something I had to remember about them, I just couldn't think of what it was.

I looked at the one holding my hand. It was Sodapop. He was asleep on his arm on my bed with his other hand holding mine. I smiled. Did he and I… did we have something before I lost my memory? Surely I would've remembered if we had. Then again, I had forgotten that my parents had died in a car crash.

With that thought, my head felt like it was about to explode. I shut my eyes tightly and blocked everything from my mind. I hadn't realized that I squeezed Sodapop's hand extremely tightly.

"Zo? What's wrong?" Sodapop's voice asked worriedly. My eyes shot open as I was greeted by Soda's worried face. It made me smile.

"Bad migraine," I replied. "Sorry for squeezing your hand. I didn't realize I was doing it."

"Don't worry about it Zo," Sodapop assured me. "Any of your memory coming back?"

"That's what caused it but no memory came back. It was trying to remember that caused the migraine. I know there's something really important that I need to remember about you and the gang but I can't remember what it is."

"You called us 'the gang'," Sodapop said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Before the crash, you referred to us as 'the gang' instead of saying each and every one of our names," Sodapop explained with a smile.

"I don't know why I said that, it just seemed right," I said.

"That's good though! That means that some of your memory is unconsciously coming back to you!" Sodapop exclaimed. I laughed a little. "It's nice to hear you laugh Zo."

"When can I get out of here?" I inquired curiously.

"Dr. Lewis isn't sure. He said it could be three days or three weeks or three months. He just doesn't know," Soda told me.

"Dang, I want to go home," I muttered.

"I bet you do. Hey Zo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you… do you remember anything… from the crash?" Sodapop questioned quietly. I closed my eyes and tried to remember something. That massive headache came but something did come. I remembered a loud crunching sound and someone yelling my name repeatedly. The voice sounded familiar.

"I-I remember two things," I said. "I remember a loud crunching sound and someone calling my name repeatedly."

"I can clarify both of those. The crunching sound was the back end of your truck. It went into a flat spin then rolled over. The person yelling your name… that was me," Sodapop said quietly. "I was the first to reach you and I dragged you out of the wreck."

An image of Sodapop holding me in his arms flashed in my mind. I had barely been conscious when that happened. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, my body had felt like it was on fire. I hadn't been able to let Sodapop know that I was okay because I blacked out a few seconds later.

"I remember," I murmured.

"Zo, you were out cold. How do you remember?" Sodapop looked at me confused. I told him why and he was shocked. "You were conscious?"

"Barely. I blacked out pretty quickly. The last thing I remember is you holding me," I replied kind of bashfully. Sodapop looked thoughtful.

"I thought you were dead," He admitted.

"Did I scare y'all?"

"Scare us? You terrified us Zoey. We thought we had lost you completely. I don't know if you remember this but my parents died in a car wreck like your parents. We thought that another car wreck was going to claim your life as well. You're the closest thing any of us besides Two-Bit have to a sister. You were motherly to us. We went to a rumble and when we came back, you tended to our injuries. When Ponyboy came back to tell us Johnny had died, you took care of his injuries. He wouldn't even let me or Darry come near him but he let you. He trusted you to take care of him."

"I'm glad that y'all are all okay. That would've sucked if you weren't," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Sodapop laughed a little. "Listen, I'm going to ask the doctor if he's figured out when you can go home. I'll be back."

Sodapop stood up and as he was about to head towards the door, he turned back around, looked at me, hesitated, and then quickly planted a kiss on my forehead.

"What was that for?" I asked with a shocked smile. Sodapop just looked at me with a cocky smirk. He turned back around and left the room, leaving a sacked-out Ponyboy and a very confused me alone.

**Wow, two hours to write this. Haha, I'm surprised it took me so long. Okay, you know the drill. Review, spread the word about the story and yeah :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just a heads up, since school's started, it's going to take me longer to update. I'm so sorry! Okay, bye!**


	13. CHP 13: Fairytale

**I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated! I've been completely swamped by homework and I'm actually going to bed early on the weekends. That **_**never**_** happens! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 13: Fairytale

**Zoey's POV**

Ms. Hodge and I left the hospital two weeks later. The doctor had declared that I was fit to leave as long as I was under supervision to make sure that I didn't have any serious medical conditions that slipped past their examinations… all twenty three of them.

We left the hospital around eleven thirty in the morning and headed directly to our house. It was a short drive and I looked out at everyone walking on the sidewalks, seeing if I could remember who anyone was. I couldn't much to my disappointment.

We arrived at the house in a pretty fashionable time, although why I used the word fashionable, I don't know. I hopped out of the truck, landing lightly on my feet.

"Come on, Zoey," Ms. Hodge said. I followed her into the house and into the kitchen where I proceeded to jump from seven people yelling "Surprise!" at me. Sodapop, Dallas, Ponyboy, Johnny, Darry, Steve, and Two-Bit were all there in a kitchen with balloons everywhere.

"What the-" I laughed, unable to finish my sentence. Sodapop came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Welcome home Zoey," He said.

"Good to be home," I replied.

"Hey Soda, we want to hug her too!" Steve pointed out. Sodapop laughed as we stopped our embrace, allowing everyone else to come and hug me.

"Hey y'all, may I go take a shower? I feel disgusting after being in that hospital?" I inquired sheepishly.

"Go ahead sweetie," Ms. Hodge said. I bolted up to my room and as hurriedly as I could, took a shower, put on makeup, blow-dried my hair, and changed into clean clothes. It wasn't that quick though. It took me almost an hour to do everything. I hurried downstairs to find everyone in the living room talking.

"There she is!" Two-But announced. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I didn't think it would take that long," I answered guiltily.

"I'm just messin' with ya Zo," Two-Bit grinned.

"I think it's time for cake," Ms. Hodge declared, clapping her hands. There was a chorus of yeses so Ms. Hodge went to cut the cake. We all followed her to the kitchen where I found out the cake was chocolate with a raspberry filling and butter cream icing. I was given the first piece and oh my god, that cake was so delicious! My piece was gone in less than five minutes.

"Do y'all want to go riding?" I asked.

"I will," Sodapop agreed immediately. "Mickey needs some exercise."

"I wish I could but I have to go to a doctor's appointment to check out my back," Johnny said unhappily.

"I have to take him to his appointment," Dallas added.

"I gotta go fix a car that's s'posed to be picked up later today," Steve said.

"I gotta go work," Darry said.

"I have to go pick up my sister from a play date," Two-Bit announced.

"I gotta work on a paper for a class for this upcoming school year," Ponyboy muttered.

"Oh, it would've been fun to do a group thing but we can do it another time," I replied cheerfully. "Thank y'all so much for doing all this. Y'all didn't have to."

"We wanted to," Darry assured me. I smiled and after everyone had left, Sodapop and I went to the barn to saddle up the horses.

"Zo, I need the bathroom. I'll meet you there," Sodapop told me. I nodded and headed out to the barn. Zoya and Mickey's stalls were right next to each other; I led them out with their halters and started to saddle them up. I was halfway done with tacking up Zoya when Sodapop came in.

"Wow, Zo, you remembered how to saddle up the horses," Sodapop pointed out.

"It just kind of came to me," I answered with a shrug.

"That's good. That means your memory is coming back!" Sodapop exclaimed. I laughed as we finished saddling up the horses. We hopped on once we were outside and galloped off into the pasture.

We finally slowed down when my house was out of view. In the middle of the field we were in, there was a big oak tree.

"Let's go sit down over there," I suggested. Sodapop agreed so we led the horses over there. When we reached the tree, we hopped off and let them graze.

Sodapop and I leaned up against the tree and looked up at the sky.

"So how's Sandy?" I inquired curiously.

"Um, she moved to Florida and we broke up," Sodapop replied quietly… crap…

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know," I said.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," Sodapop answered. We elapsed into silence as we stared up at the crowds.

My mind started wondering to, well, everything.

My first thought was I was lucky to be alive. From what everyone had told me, it was a miracle I was alive.

My second thought was Sodapop. Of all the gang, he seemed to, I don't know how to put it, flirt with me… I guess? I mean, that kiss on the cheek he gave me two weeks ago in the hospital… I had a feeling it was more than just a kiss on the cheek from a friend.

Next my thoughts went to my memory. It was pissing me off that I couldn't remember stuff that I was supposed to. I mean, how could I have forgotten who Soda and Darry and Pony and Steve and Two-Bit and Johnny and Dallas were? That's not what a good friend does! There had to be a reason why I had forgotten them. Maybe I was mad at them or I was avoiding them or maybe they had been mad at me… that's when the headache hit me with full force. I absentmindedly started rubbing my head, trying to force myself to remember what that unknown memory was between me and the gang. It was really important, I knew that, but the more I tried to remember, the more my head hurt and the more frustrated I got. A tear slid down my cheek as I got up to walk around. Sodapop had fallen asleep.

I paced back and forth, trying to stop the tears from falling, but it didn't work. No matter how hard I tried to remember, nothing came, my headache got worse, and I got more frustrated than ever.

"Zoey?" Sodapop came up behind me. "What's wrong?"

"I can't remember anything!" I cried. "There's a memory that I've forgotten between me and the gang and I can't remember any of it and the more I try the more my head hurts and the less I can think! I just want my memory back!"

Sodapop wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll be okay Zoey. You just need to be patient. I know it'll be hard but you'll be okay," Sodapop whispered.

"What if I never get my memory back?" I told him the thought that had been on my mind ever since I found out I had amnesia. Sodapop put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"You're going to get your memory back. The doctor said that your memory loss wasn't permanent. You just have to have hope," He said firmly. I smiled slightly.

"You always did know how to make me feel better," I spoke quietly as if we were being eavesdropped on.

"It's my job," Sodapop replied with a smile. "Come on, let's go-"

Sodapop was interrupted by a raindrop splashing on his nose. I laughed as Soda went cross-eyed to look at it. The sun disappeared so we both looked up. Ominous black clouds loomed above us threateningly. In fact, it almost looked tornadic.

"Soda, I think we should head back," I pointed out.

"I'm beginning to agree with you," Sodapop said as another raindrop splashed on his face. We ran over to Mickey and Zoya and hopped on. With a few good kicks, we cantered off towards the barn. However, we were too late. At first it started to drizzle, then it steadily got heavier until it was finally a torrential downpour. I didn't know about Soda, but I thought the rain was very refreshing and it felt exhilarating to be galloping through it.

When we arrived at the barn and had entered it, we were both soaked to the bone. Both of us started laughing as we unsaddled the horses and groomed them. It took us about fifteen minutes to do everything. When we were done, I went back outside in the pouring rain.

"Zo, what are you doing?" Sodapop yelled from the barn over the loud clap of thunder.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked.

"Like you're going to get pneumonia," Sodapop replied with a chuckle.

I turned around, the rain dripping off my eyelashes. "Hey Soda?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I looked down at my shoe, working up the courage to ask him.

"Was there ever anything… between us before my accident?" Sodapop looked at me with a curious, almost confused, look.

"No, there wasn't," Sodapop replied. I nodded, trying not to show how disappointed I was and I stray tear fell down my cheek; I hoped he would think it was a raindrop. I looked down at the ground.

"But I wish there had been." Sodapop's whisper tickled my ear. I hadn't even realized he had come next to me. I looked up at him. Now it was my turn to be curious and confused.

"What?" I questioned.

"I would've told you sooner but I was scared that-"

"I wouldn't reciprocate the feelings?" I finished.

"Yeah," Sodapop mumbled. He pushed some hair out of my face and he leaned in. We had the same idea because we met midway. We kissed in the pouring rain as if we were in some fairytale. My hands cupped his face as he wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up.

Then it all started coming back to me. The day I met Sodapop, when we were just four years old; the day that I lost my first tooth because Darry had accidentally run into me, pushing me to the ground making my face hit the ground knocking the tooth out of my mouth; the day that I had to move; the day that I received my first letter back from the gang; the day that my parents finally told me why they wouldn't let me talk to the gang; the day my parents died; the day I was put into foster care; the day I turned sixteen and convinced the woman fostering me to let me go to Oklahoma; the day I arrived in Oklahoma and ran into the gang; the day that I got into a fight with the Socs; the day I helped rescue the kids from that fire; the day that Dallas got shot and the day that we all though Johnny had died; the day that I got in the fight with the gang; the days that Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Johnny forgave me; the day at the gas station when I talked to the whole gang for the first time; the day I woke up in the hospital with the gang crowded around me; the day that I realized I loved Sodapop… which happened to be the day I got back to Oklahoma and saw him for the first time in years.

It had all come back to me. I smiled during the kiss, making Sodapop break it off. Our foreheads touched as the rain fell around us.

"I remember it all Sodapop. Everything!" I whispered excitedly. Sodapop looked at me.

"You remember the fight?"

"Yes."

"You know they've all forgiven you right?"

"Yes," I replied without hesitation.

Sodapop let out a sigh of relief and he kissed me again, neither of us having the intention of breaking it off for a long time.

**I just realized that this is the last chapter! Oh my goodness! I did not think that but I guess I'll kind if leave you on a cliff-hanger. Thank y'all so much for reading my story! I **_**am**_** going to write a sequel it's just I don't know when because I have stories lined up that I'm going to be writing. I think it is fourth in line but it's about Sodapop being drafted and going MIA. You'll just have to guess what happens :P Please review!**


End file.
